Natasha and Peter - ABO - Tales from the Spider-verse
by Blaney
Summary: ***Warning Torture in Chapter 4*** This is my take of the popular A/B/O trope. Not your usual Peter an omega goes into heat and an avenger alpha needs to take care of him. Is rated M for a reason, but not until chapter two... just FYI. This was inspired by, Welcome Home by Prentice, over on AO3. I don't know if there is a desire for this particular trope here, but here you go.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes:

I still need to finish writing the next chapter of "Life Happens" but my muse demanded this story be written, and who am I to deny my muse...

especially when she looks suspiciously like Scarlett Johansson ;-)

Okay like the summery says this is my version of the A/B/O trope.

I have only done a little research on it. I don't normally read them, but the concept interested me.

I read a statement on Wikipedia that struck me, something about in nature an alpha would mate with another alpha not an omega.

thus this story came to mind.

* * *

Peter like every other student… person knows what it means to be either an alpha, or a beta, or even an omega.

Once you reach puberty, your body changes, to reveal what you are.

Every kid wonder what they'll be. Most hope they are betas or at least an alpha. Being an omega is the least desirable classification to have.

At least it's not as bad as it used to be. Societal rules have eased up in regards to omega's rights.

Thankfully for most people, they are betas meaning life is normal. They can meet fall in love and have a family or choose not to.

Unfortunately, omegas don't have quite the same chance. Like the Vulcan's in the old TV show Star Trek, who enter 'Pon Farr' every 7 years, omegas enter something a heat every few years.

Due to the pheromones that alphas and omegas produce.

Now scientists have created a drug that lessens the effects, but the best cure is to mate, have sex, with an alpha.

Thankfully they don't have to get pregnant, because while omegas tend to be female, male omegas are not uncommon.

Peter figured with his Parker Luck he'd be an omega.

So, he was pleasantly surprised when the signs showed him to be an alpha

He breathed a sigh of relief. Then got on with his life.

His friends MJ and Ned are both betas, and the other group of people he spends the most time with, the avengers only Tony is an omega, but he's in a relationship with Pepper Potts who is an alpha.

The rest are mostly betas, including Steve Rogers.

Natasha Romanoff is the only other alpha on the team.

Due to the hectic schedule of school for Peter and the avengers sometimes being gone for days or weeks due to missions.

Peter didn't spend a significant length of time with the other avengers until now, he's in college, he spent the summer at the compound.

The world has been quiet lately, most of the avengers have been spending more time around the compound then they had in months.

Peter is happy because he gets to train with the people he still idolizes after all this time.

Especially Natasha, he assumes it's the whole spider thing.

He'll never say it to Tony, but Natasha has always been his favorite avenger.

He even to this day, is still in awe of her, and has a deep respect for her and what she had overcame.

In fact, the rest of the team tease them about being spider mom and son.

Peter doesn't think or feel like she is a mother to him. It could be that she is one of, if not the most beautiful women, he's ever seen.

Not that he's crazy enough to tell her.

However, Peter figures a super spy like her would already know.

So, he is content to spend as much time learning from her, as much as he can.

Although lately he noticed, his attraction to the beautiful redhead, seems to have increased.

He has started to have dreams of them together.

When he wakes up, he's painfully hard.

At first, he's able to ignore it. But soon he finds himself taking a deeper breath around her, and feels the urge to reach out and touch her, hold her.

When they train. He finds his mind wondering to how he can get her on top of him or vice versa.

He suddenly finds himself sweating more, and feeling hot.

Which causes him to take his shirt off.

Which something he never does. Having grown up scrawny he learned to hide his body, it only got worse after the spider bite, his body grew long lean muscles almost overnight.

The years of training, fighting and web swinging only increased, his muscle definition .

The few times he's had his shirt off, around women, they would stare, and brush their hands on his abs.

It's kind of embarrass him.

When he made the mistake of mention it to Clint and Sam, they teased him about his shyness, tell him he has no reason to hid his body.

They told him if they had his body, they would never wear a shirt.

The few women he's been with seem, to react very positively to his body.

He's not blind, he knows he's in great shape, but he just doesn't like to flaunt it.

Part of it is his fear of others discovering his secret.

Especially when he was still in high school. How he went from being puny Parker to 8 pack Parker.

Soon enough when he wakes up after some very vivid dreams featuring them both. He needs to take matters into his own hands in the shower, he bites his tongue to keep from moaning her name, he didn't feel right. He starts to feel guilty, fantasying about her.

It has come to the point where he starts to avoid her as much as he can. Which seems to hurt. Like he needs to be around her.

Several times he's had what feels like a panic attack but as soon as he hears her heartbeat or even better smell her scent, he calms down almost instantly.

He can't figure out why his body is reacting this way. They are both alphas, he thought maybe it was something with Tony.

Except Tony hasn't been in heat in a little over a year. He was around the last time Tony felt the effects.

It did not have any affect on Peter. In fact at first he didn't even realize it. It was only after he saw Tony and Pepper together that he realized the signs.

Tony and Pepper left the compound for a week's vacation, and came back fine.

Soon he couldn't help it, in the shower when he is about to spill his seed, her name crosses his lips.

He feels relief, then feels even more guilt.

He was raised better than that.

It has gotten to the point that he needs to know what pheromones he's producing, maybe he is wrong and he is in fact an omega.

He waits until later at night and sneaks into Dr. Banners lab, he knows enough, about medicine, and biochemistry he feels he can test himself.

He is able to finally get the blood drawn. He spent half the time just psyching himself up to insert the needle.

He stains a slide and looks at it under a microscope, then feels like an idiot, he mutters to himself about that won't show him what he need to know.

He jumps when a voice in the door way agrees with his mutterings.

Tony and Bruce are standing in the doorway. Tony looking amused while Bruce looks worried.

They both walk up to him.

Peter prepares for his fate.

"Whatcha doin spiderling?"

"I, uh I need to test my blood."

Suddenly Bruce is more concerned "is something wrong?"

"No! Uh maybe yes, I, I'm having a slight personal problem." Peter's words got progressively softer as he is speaking.

"Can you, uh, tell me what the problem is?"

"Um, I think I'm…" peter starts to blush and wave his hands around, he starts to gesture down towards his crotch.

Bruce is confused by this bewildering game of charades.

However Tony knows what he's trying to say, cause he lived it. "You think you're going into heat?" tony asked being uncharacteristically gentle with the question.

Peter just looks down and nods.

"But how, you're an alpha?" Bruce asks, his concern changes to surprise.

"I know, but I'm attract to her, I can't stop _thinking _ of her. I have been trying to avoid her as much as possible, which sucks cause I love training with her…" peter stops cold knowing he's already said to much. There is only one 'her' that he trains with.

"Oh kid, there is nothing wrong with that."

"Yes there is, I feel so dirty when it happens. I have to much respect for her. But I get to the point where I think I'm panicking until I smell her scent or hear her heartbeat, and in the morning…" peter stops again, but that the other two can complete the thought.

"Okay Bruce since he's already drawn the blood, let's test it, and see what's going on with our little spider."

"Please, tell me what's wrong with me?" peter pleaded.

"Hey now, Peter nothing is wrong with you, this is just normal biological behavior." Tony gently chided him.

Bruce takes the rest of the blood and loads a sample into the correct machine. He then starts it.

While Bruce is doing that, Tony moves a stool over next to Peter. He gently puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. "Okay, why don't you tell what you've been experiencing. And you don't need to be nervous about it. If it helps, think of it clinically, say it like you are describing what a friend is going through."

Peter takes a deep breath, then looking down he starts to explain how he would dream of Natasha, he can't say the details. But it isn't important.

Then he describes how he will get sweaty and hot more easily when he trains with her, he mumbles about how he seems to be trying to think of ways to get her on top of him, and how he then tries to keep his distance.

He talks about how he has been avoiding her as much as possible, and how it's starting to physically hurt him. About the panic attacks until he's near her.

He closes his eyes in shame about how at first, he could forget about the dreams, but now he has to take care of it in the shower and how shameful he feels when he calls her name and thinks of her.

Peter has tears welling up from his shame.

Tony who continues to be uncharacteristically gentle sits for a few minutes to process it all. "Peter, I understand why you feel bad about this. But it's normal to desire someone, especially someone as beautiful as Natasha. As long as you don't do anything to someone against their well. Having a healthy fantasy life is a good thing. I know Natasha would not think less of you for it. She knows she's a beautiful woman."

Tony waits a few minutes for Peter to process it. Tony doubts it will fix his hang-ups, but it might be a start.

"Peter, can I ask you what might seem like a strange question?" Tony continued on.

When Peter nods while looking concerned, Tony asks "have you and Natasha ever had sex or any other kind of bonding process?"

Peter's concerned look, morphed into a bewildered one in about two heartbeats. Thus, confirming what Tony was already about 99% sure is the answer.

"No, we never… why, I mean, I don't understand…"

Tony just shook his head, causing peter to stop talking. "I know, okay so the reason I asked you that question is, what you are describing is what an omega in heat experiences when they've bonded with an alpha. Granted it's not usually that intense."

Suddenly the machine beeped to indicate it had completely the task. Bruce went over to check the results.

When tony heard him mutter "what the hell?"

Tony said, "he has both omega and alpha pheromones doesn't he."

Both Peter and Bruce look at him in surprise.

Bruce saying, "Yes, how did you know?"

"I've done my research on omegas. And it seems that a very small group of people can be both, usually something happens when they are going through puberty. If I had to guess you were bit while you were going through puberty, right?"

Peter could only nod since he is still trying to process all the information.

"Okay so it's likely you started out as an omega but the spider bite changed you to an alpha. Usually in these cases the person presents as which ever was last. Meaning you present as an alpha, but you are also an omega."

"Wait I remember reading about that. In medical school. That is incredibly rare." Bruce said.

"Yes, and there's more, unlike regular omegas they only go in heat if another hybrid is around them."

Peter, still reeling from all the information, asks, "but who is the other hybrid?"

"Peter, you're smart, you already know." Tony said gently again.

"Wait Natasha? But, how… what do I do? She's not going to want someone like me? Will the drugs fix it?"

Tony who now looks bewildered asks "what do you mean she wouldn't want someone like you?" tony along with the rest of the team as seen just how much Natasha cares about Peter.

It is a source of amusement for the rest.

Not that they would tease her to much about it.

To farther prove his point. Only Peter can get away with teasing her.

"Well I mean, she smart, and beautiful, and caring. She's perfect. I'm just some nobody that was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Tony looked thoughtfully at Peter then gently said to him "you are in love with her, don't you?"

Peter looking down again quietly says, "I think so, yeah."

"You have loved her for a while now, haven't you?"

"Yeah, since before I started feeling this way. How could I not, she's perfect."

"Have you thought about telling her how you feel?"

Peter is almost violently shaking his head no, before Bruce even finished the question.

"No no no, I can't do that, it would ruin, everything, she would feel uncomfortable around me, then I would lose her... friendship. I can't lose _ her _." Peter started to tear up at the thought of not seeing Natasha again.

Tony stepped in before Peter had a panic attack. "Hey, it's okay. Natasha isn't going anywhere. Okay it's late, why don't we head to bed and we can figure out what to do in the morning."

Peter gets up, and heads to his room. His room is next to Natasha's so in order to keep from panicking he stands at her door and reaches out with his senses to hear her heartbeat and he can faintly detect her scent. He feels the tension loosen up.

He feels a couple of tears fall. Afraid, terrified, that the women he loves, who is a super spy while pick up on how he feels, and start to avoid him.

He very quietly whispers "_ Natasha _" as he brushes his fingers on her door.

Then knowing he can't stay there any longer or he'll run the risk of getting caught.

He heads to his room. To get a few hours of not very restful sleep.

* * *

When Natasha was growing up in the red room, they gave her an enhancement that increased her durability, and a better than average healing ability.

She was thankful that when she presented she was an alpha. Omegas were automatically eliminated.

She breathed a sigh of relief and got on being the black widow. She never had to deal with going into heat.

Then she became a SHIELD agent. Which led to her being assigned to watch... babysit world famous tony Stark. While the fact, that he's an omega, isn't a secret it's not publicly known.

It led to the one time she was around an omega long enough for a heat to be a concerned. In fact, he did start to go into heat, while she was around.

Much to her surprise, she didn't feel the usual protective instinct that alphas are supposed to.

It was then that Pepper helped him. They bonded privately at first. Later after the avengers had gone public, it was made public, when they married.

Again, she breathed a sigh of relief, she doesn't have time to be bonded to have an omega who would need her.

Granted it only happens every few years. However, she was taught to not have ties.

Ironic considering the next thing she did was join the avengers, and she found a family, suddenly she has ties.

Thankfully with most of them being betas, heat isn't an issue.

It stayed that way through the ups and downs of Ultron, the civil war.

Those events brought new members to her family.

Including the man currently occupying her thoughts, especially lately.

Peter Parker better known to the public as Spider-man.

When she first met him, it was during the debacle of the civil war.

She only very briefly met him. Then she had to go on the run.

She has to admit he made an impression; she could tell he was young even though he never took off his mask.

However, he had a lot of raw potential.

Plus, the shared spider thing, did amuse her, not that she ever told anyone.

After a long time of her family being split apart. They finally were able to come back together.

She never forgot about the spiderling. She followed what he did as much as she could, without her family finding out. She knows they will tease her about it.

So, when they moved back to the compound. She was pleasantly surprised when he sought her out, to train.

She, having already deduced his identity, and knowing his age, she wasn't fully prepared for how young he still looked despite being almost 17. She put it aside, she felt a protective instinct that she'd never felt before.

She initially thought it was the spider mom and son thing the others like to tease them both about.

However, as time went on it wasn't maternal feelings she felt. While not love or lust, it felt different... comfortable.

She found when she was on a long mission, she would start to feel slightly anxious about getting back.

She also found that she isn't bothered, if he did something, that would annoy her, if others did it.

Not that he did a lot of things that annoyed her. He has always been considerate of her; she can easily read the respect and awe he has of her.

Since the first time he met her, it has not changed, he still looks at her with the same awe and respect.

In fact, that respect and awe is why he was hurt at one point. He took the brunt of a blast by grabbing her and doing his best to wrap his body around her as a shield. When she became aware, she felt a level of fear and anguish that shocked her.

She screamed for their team to help. He woke up slightly, smiled and, weakly asked if she was okay. She wanted to rail at him for what he did. She just gave him a small smile, and let him know she was fine. He passed out shortly after that.

Due to his advanced healing he didn't spend too much time in the infirmary but she still spent as much time watching over him as she could. She would wait until the rest had gone to bed; she would sneak back to sit by his bed for a few more hours. She would brush the hair off his forehead.

His aunt May caught her once.

May just smiled at the younger woman and turned to go back to the guest room Tony had set up.

* * *

However, this last few weeks something has changed. Peter is acting very different. At first, she was concerned he was hiding some big event in his life. However, it's not that. She took the time to try and figure out what is going on. She noticed that when they train, he seems to be sweating and acts like he's hot far quicker than he had even when they first started training.

She finds her mouth grow dry when he takes off his shirt.

While he tends to cover his body, she knows he's not exactly ashamed of his body. He's just self-conscious.

She's seen him wearing very little. She likes how his body looks.

She's never really been attracted to the big burly types. She likes guys with long lean muscles, a dancer's grace.

She rarely remembers her dreams; it helps when most of the time it tends to be nightmares. But lately she has been having interesting dreams.

The first few times she dreamed of having some very passionate sex with Peter she was shocked.

Her anxious whenever she's been away for more than a day, has gotten worse. Not enough to affect the mission. But enough that if she's not careful the others will be able to tell.

Just the other night, she found herself standing in front of Peter's door. Not sure why she ended up there.

She quietly opened his door and found him lying in bed. He had kicked off his sheets and was just in his boxers. The sweat made his hard body glisten. She takes the time to admire the body she wouldn't openly do during the day.

Her mouth went dry and felt desire pool insider her.

He must have heard her or smelled her because he leaned towards her, after she was surprised to see she had silently moved to the side of his bed. She could see he was agitated in his sleep, before she arrived. As she got close, he calmed down.

She stayed with him for almost an hour, she gently sat on his bed. She however didn't give into the impulse to run her hand up and down his body.

Which reminds her of the training. Lately he's been avoiding her. It hurt more then she expected when she realized.

Yet at the same time she would notice he would act like he's having a panic attack until he got near her. The first time she almost went to him.

Later she realized it would be better for him to come to her when he's ready. Until then she would be there for him anyway, she can.

Her dreams have become more intense. She has never had dreams about _ anyone _ that passionately.

She also finds herself becoming more protective than ever before. She has gone out while he's on patrols a few times. Not close enough for him to detect her, but she can still back him up if he gets into trouble.

* * *

When she wakes up this morning FRIDAY tells her "Agent Romanoff, Captain Rogers has requested you and Mr. Wilson help to check on a potential Hydra base. Also, before you go, the boss has asked if you would meet him in Dr. Banner's lab."

"Thank you, FRIDAY." Natasha said, as she got up to get ready for the day. She finds lately she's not been as well rested as she usually gets.

She walks into the lab and finds Tony and Bruce waiting for her.

"Natasha, I have a strange request. Can we have a small sample of your blood?"

"Why?"

"Uh, to test a theory, I'm not ready to say yet. Not when you are getting ready to leave, on a mission."

"That does not fill me with confidence. You already have my DNA on file."

"Yes, but I need a current sample." Tony can see that she's not fully on board with this. "Do you trust Brucie bear?"

"Fine, but I want answers when I get back."

"I give you my word, as soon as you guys get back. I will tell you."

Natasha moved over to sit on the stool next to Bruce. He made quick work of drawing a little blood.

She left to meet the others at the Quinjet.

After she left the lab. Bruce took the sample and moved to the same machine he used last night. It was pretty much a given for the both of them. But they have to be sure.

FRIDAY let them know that Peter is wake. At the same time the machine beeped. Both Tony and Bruce looked at the screen and saw that it is the same. She is also showing both alpha and omega pheromones.

Bruce asked him. "why didn't you just tell her it was to possibly help Peter?"

"Because she might get distracted. Bruce you have to remember they are both having omega and alpha tendencies. Tell me you haven't see how protective they are of each other." Tony said

Bruce looks thoughtful, then nods when he knows what Tony said is true.

* * *

When Peter woke up this morning, he got ready for the day. He asked FRIDAY what everyone one is doing. Peter noticed that she seems to hesitate when she tells him that Captain Rogers Agent Romanoff and Mr. Wilson have just left on a mission.

"Oh, Okay thank you FRIDAY." Peter feels his anxiety spike. He knows that she can take care of herself. Even better than he can. But he can't help but want... need to be there to protect her.

Peter puts on his workout clothes. He heads to the gym. He knows if he doesn't work himself tired, he won't be able to sleep.

He doesn't realize that he hasn't eaten yet. He is distracted by Natasha being gone.

He goes to the gym to the part that has been set up as a parkour for him. He jumps and leaps, then he lines up with the obstacle course and pushes himself without his web shooters to try and beat his best time. He pushes himself for a few hours before he starts to get lightheaded.

Knowing that she would kick his ass if he ignored it. He stops and tries to calm down. He then realizes he's very hungry. He wants to smack himself on the head.

Even though he doesn't want to eat. He knows he needs to. So, he heads to the kitchen. He makes a light meal. He picks at it, eating as much as he can.

Tony walks in and sees Peter looking listless. FRIDAY had told him that Peter had gone straight to the gym without eating. He was all set to go get him when she let him know that Peter has gone to the kitchen and is currently trying to eat.

Tony finishes up the current job he's working on in his lab then he goes to see Peter in the kitchen picking at the way to small amount of food for someone with his enhanced appetite.

He isn't surprised. It is a common omega trait to feel listless and a lack of appetite when in prolonged heat. His need to push himself in the gym is an alpha trait. Pepper was the same way last time he went into heat. She was out of town on a business trip. She became almost maniacal about finishing the meetings.

"Peter, I know you don't feel like eating, but I know you need to eat more than that."

"I just feel nauseous like if I eat anymore, I'm going to puke."

"I know, kid. That is normal. Also, I know you will want to patrol. Feeling restless is also normal but at least tonight I'm sorry but I'm benching you."

Peter wants to protest. He's right about feeling restless. But he knows that he's distracted. "I don't like it, but I agree."

Tony gives him a sad smile as he puts his hand on Peter's shoulder. "I'm so proud of you kid. Don't worry we will get you feeling better."

"How?"

"Brucie bear and I are working on it."

"Anything, I can do to help?"

"Not right now, but if we need to, we'll ask for you."

Tony waited a few minutes while Peter continued to try and eat more. "I know it will be hard, but try not to push yourself to hard."

Knowing he might need help with the alpha traits he goes to the one alpha he trusts more anyone, not just with this situation but with his life.

His wife.

He heads to talk to Pepper. FRIDAY told him that she is currently not in the middle of a meeting. He walks in to her office. And sits down putting his feet up on the desk.

Until she gives him the look. It's the little things he likes to do.

"I need your help with something..." He explains what both Natasha and Peter are going through, as well as how Peter seems to be feeling it the worst.

She sits there and listens without interruption. Afterwards she leans back says. "We'll just have to keep an eye on him until she is back. I think she needs to know. Then they decide what to do. However, I think she will understand once it's explained to her.

"I plan to as well. However, I don't think we should tell Peter, he is sure that she would reject him. He would rather suffer, then lose her.

"No surprise there, but she is starting to suffer as well. And I know she won't reject him. Her feelings are hard to read but it's clear who her favorite is."

"Yeah, I know who his favorite is to." Tony said, feeling put out, that _ he _ is not Peter's favorite.

Pepper knowing what he's feeling just laughs out loud.

Tony just spends some time with his wife. Enjoying the time, they have alone. Soon however she is called to another meeting.

Tony needs to check on Peter.

Tony lied to Peter, he and Bruce have nothing to they can do to stop it. Bruce is looking at the current drugs that omegas use to lessen the effects, just in case.

They are just waiting until Natasha is back to tell her what is going on. Then let the two of them decide.

As he gets back to the avenger's private section of the compound, he asks FRIDAY where Peter is.

He heads to the gym to check on Peter with his own two eyes.

Peter noticed as soon as tony walked into the gym "I'm not pushing myself. I just need to move."

"I know spiderling. I'm just making sure you are okay."

Tony knowing, he can't help Peter as much as it pains him. He lets him do his thing. He does tell him that they will be having dinner in a few hours. And Pepper will be expecting him to be there.

Peter is quick to agree. Next to Natasha and May, Pepper is the one to get him to do something the easiest. He knows better than to get on an of those three's bad side.

Tony smirks knowing what Peter's thinking. He too knows better than to get on the bad side of any of the women in their lives. He heads back to his lab.

When he gets there, he tells FRIDAY to keep a close eye on Peter and let him know if Peter seems to push too hard or tries to leave.

He is confident that Peter won't. Unlike when Tony first met him. Now at the age of 19 and in college. Peter has his impulsive nature mostly under control. Natasha has a been a huge help in that regard.

She loves to train him as much as Peter loves to be trained by her.

The whole team can see that. Which is why when it comes to most aspects of Peter's life here, Natasha has final say. She is in charge of his training with the others helping out.

Tony spends the next few hours working in the lab. he had FRIDAY leave the video of Peter in the gym up, so he looks over to check on him every once in a while.

That is where Pepper found him when she got home. She looked over watched Peter moving around the gym. "FRIDAY how long as he been in there?"

"Peter has been there all day minus an hour to eat a light lunch."

Pepper looks away, to see Tony watching both her and the screen. She walks over and they wrap their arms around each other. The bond between them pulses mildly in pleasure. They kiss, then she rests her head on his shoulder.

Soon she raises her head, "You have an hour, before I am coming back to get you for dinner, after that you are done in here for the night."

Tony smirks, loving when his alpha takes charge. "Yes mistress."

She smirks back and then gives him a loving kiss. She turns to leave the lab. "I'm going to have Peter help me make dinner. It will allow me to monitor him closely."

She's not sure if the protectiveness is a product of her alpha tendencies or just that she considers Peter to be her son. Likely a combination of both.

Tony knowing why just says "Okay mama alpha."

Pepper walks into the gym and peter spots her right away. She stops and waits until he comes to her.

When she wraps him into a hug, she can feel him trembling slightly. Tony did the same thing when she came back from the business trip when he went into heat. "Oh Peter." she said softly looking at him. Her expression is maternal.

"Peter go get clean up, you are going to help me make dinner."

"I don't know how well I'll be at that."

"I know, you are mostly there so I can keep my eye on you."

He gives her one of his bright smiles. That reminds her of Tony "Okay mama alpha."

Pepper just laughs at him. "You and Tony have spent way too much time together." she steps back and pushes him out of the gym. "Go get cleaned up smart ass. I expect you in the kitchen when you are done."

Pepper heads to the bedroom to quickly change out of her work clothes, she puts on something comfortable, knowing it will be a stay in night.

Then she heads to the kitchen and starts to do meal prep. As she got started putting the ingredients together Peter walked into the kitchen his hair still wet from the shower. She directs him to his first task putting together a salad.

It went like that, she had him do little things, while she kept a watchful eye on him.

Soon enough the dinner was finishing up. She had Peter set the table while she dragged her husband out of his lab.

She also had FRIDAY tell Dr. Banner that dinner is ready and she expects him to be there. As queen of the house she expects everyone to listen to her. Especially when it comes to healthy habits like eating right at a normal time.

Most everyone willingly listens to her. It's her husband that sometimes gets stubborn.

They all sit down for a very enjoyable dinner, but the rest can tell that Peter is not so subtly missing someone. He keeps no glancing at the chair that Natasha usually sits in.

Which is not surprisingly next to Peter.

After dinner, Pepper drags Tony and Peter into the living room to watch a movie. She knows that Bruce will go back to his lab. She doesn't try to run everyone's life. She happy he joined them for dinner which she thanked him for.

Soon Peter feeling restless. Excuses himself to his room.

He does some meditating; Natasha has been teaching him to center himself when he feels restless.

It somewhat helps. But he is still to keyed up, and lethargic at the same time.

Soon he gives up and goes to bed.

Pepper and tony are more worried about Peter then they are pay attention to the movie. FRIDAY informed them that the others are not sure when they will be back. Likely tomorrow.

Later Tony gets up to check on Peter. He pokes his head in and sees Peter in bed asleep, but clearly agitated.

Not sure what to do. He tells Pepper.

Pepper, walks into Natasha's room, and picks up her pillow. She softly walks, into Peter's room, and put the pillow near him.

In his sleep, he reached out for it, holding it close.

His agitation calming down.

He's still sweating, just because he's still in heat. However, having Natasha's scent there, has calmed him down, for tonight.

Even though it still fairly early in the night. They both decide to head to bed themselves.

Tomorrow will be a big day for their family. They both can feel it.

* * *

As the Quinjet flew to the location of this possible base. Natasha feels herself get more anxious. She is surprised. Normally she doesn't feel this way until later.

It's not enough to distract her, but she does have to take a deep breath to center herself.

She has Sam take the controls. Even though it's on auto pilot, they always like to have at least one person in the seat in case of an emergency.

She goes back and does some meditation to help her center. She also tries to find the cause. She's pretty sure it is Peter's recent changes.

She suddenly hears Sam talking to Steve up in the cockpit. "Have you noticed how Pete's been acting different this last week?"

"Yes, but I think it might be longer than a week. He seems distracted. I'd say he was starting, to be in heat, if I didn't know he was an alpha." Steve said in the co-pilots seat.

"Oh, shit your right. He does act like he's in heat. Pretty intense though. Yeah, that is weird since he is an alpha, maybe it's something weird with his powers. After all I don't know of any other spider-mutated guys running around. So, who knows, maybe he was bit by a female spider, and he needs to mate or something?" Sam said as they both laugh.

Natasha tunes out the rest of what they say. She considers that he might actually be going through something like that. None of the people on the plane are scientists and only Peter knows for sure what he's feeling.

She has never actually seen an omega go through heat, but she learned about it when she was younger it is basic information like learning to read, write, and count.

She knows she won't get the information right now. She puts it aside to concentrate on centering herself so they can get the mission finished as soon as possible. She wants to get back to Peter... to the compound.

She frowns at how her first instinct, is to get back to Peter. While she's not totally surprised, she cares about him, and is concerned about how he's been acting.

It's how strongly, she needs to get back to him, that surprises her.

After several hours of flying. They finally get close enough to the base to start getting readings. It appears empty; however, they still need to get there and make sure it's not a cover.

After another couple of hours. Which she is honestly about to go stir crazy. But she has control, they land. They creep through the woods to the perimeter and do a sweep. Still seems empty. The perimeter seems to not have any security at all.

Still they all know that as soon as you get careless you die, they still move cautiously, Sam takes off and Natasha and Steve split up to cover different directions.

They approach the base. Their reading find minimal power levels, Sam is reporting no movement anywhere around the base.

They go opt to try the front door approach Steve has the other two, stand back, while he, with his shield at the ready, opens the door.

It had taken Natasha about 30 seconds to hack the electronic lock.

He made his way in slowly, soon he let them know seems safe to come in.

The other two join him shortly both have their weapons at the ready.

Like the outside it seems to be deserted.

When they reach the stairs, Natasha takes a device that both Peter and Tony had developed. It works like pulse Doppler. You drop it down a stair well and it will map each level. The amount of mapping depends on the material and the thickness. The device is designed to map most of the floors in a standard SHIELD or Hydra base.

Which seems to be the case, as she slowly unwinds the sphere, going down to the lowest level. It makes no sound, nor does it have any blinking lights. Its designed to be stealthy.

As she reels it back up slowly, it continues to send out the pulses to continue to build a map of the levels.

Once it is put away, they look over the wire frame rendering of each level. On her tablet. Steve taking in all the information forms a plan. They split up. He will start at the bottom and work his way back up. Sam will start on the top and work his way down.

Natasha is going to check the rest of the base. They know that since she is as good of a tactician as Steve, he is fine with her being away. He keeps Sam a little closer.

It took a while for Sam to not take offence. But the first time he was on a mission with her that Steve was not. She proved just how good she is. Now he knows that he has just as much to learn from her, as he can from Steve.

They set a time to meet back no matter what. And regular check ins. They go their separate ways.

Natasha silently moves through the current building they are in. Not finding anything more than spiders and other creepy crawlies.

She hopes to come across a computer that has some power. She wants to put her new device a portable version of FRIDAY designed to smash mainframe defenses and download all the data in its raw form for later decryption and translation.

However, if it's a standard Hydra base then one of the others will likely run across it. They know to note it, and when they meet up, she will go and download any data they can get.

The building shows nothing of note or value. She moves on to what appears to be a barracks, for men based on the pornographic magazines left behind.

She checks for any hidden safes or secret rooms. The barracks is also a bust.

The next building seems to be another barracks also ends up being equally empty.

The next building doesn't look to be barracks from the outside based on the shape. Is in fact an office building. Officer's offices.

She takes a little extra time and is able to gather some papers. She is able to open all the safes and finds some possible actionable intel.

She puts all the papers in to her satchel and moves on.

They keep in communication at what seems like random times, but it's a system they developed over time. It keeps it from being, so much it can be distracting but, not long enough to be taken, and the others not know.

She times finishing up the officer's building with when she has to go back to meet up with the other two.

Sam has already told her he found a working computer. Steve also found a working computer as well.

They all meet, at the top of the stairs. She hands some of the more interesting papers to Steve then has Sam take her to the computer he found.

She looks around the computer physically first to make sure there are no surprises. Then she looks around it internally. She is happy it's connected to the mainframe. She brings out her device and plugs it in.

Because it is a stripped-down version of her, FRIDAY doesn't speak, she can communicate on the screen. FRIDAY goes to work. Ripping through the firewall and any security countermeasures.

Even though FRIDAY can still communicate to the team through the Stark satellite they still use this version that is separate from her, for security. In case there is a virus that buried in the data.

Mini FRIDAY states it will take 45 minutes to download and compress the database to fit in the devices she currently has on her.

Natasha steps away and both of them go back to Steve. He has reviewed the pages. Current plan is Natasha will babysit the computer data transfer, while Sam and Steve finish sweeping the different levels. Whoever is done first will either relieve Natasha or go sweep the base. They will decide when the time comes.

There are only two more buildings on the surface. One is likely the officer's barracks Natasha is determined to check that one next.

As she sits there waiting her thoughts turn to peter. She had been able to put the situation to the side while she was concentrating on sweeping the buildings. But now that mini-FRIDAY is doing most of the work she is having a harder time not wondering how Peter is doing. Why Tony needed a sample of her blood and if it had anything to do with her distracted state.

She starts to poke around the mainframe herself, staying away from the sections that are being copied.

All black widows are taught how to hack. And she had Peter and sometimes Tony teach her more.

She prefers to have Peter teach her. Not just because he's less likely to make lewd comments and turn everything in to a dirty thought.

But she genuinely likes spending time with him. She has since the beginning. They work well together.

Clint likes to tease her that, of course, they work well together, since she molded Peter to be her perfect partner.

While she can't totally disagree with the statement. Peter has smoothed out her rough edges just like she has done for him.

As she roots around the mainframe, she is not seeing anything beyond a standard base. No secret experiments. No special items or weapons stored here. It seems like a standard SHIELD turned Hydra base.

As she waiting, she takes out the specially designed power bar that has extra calories in it. Supposedly a full meal in a small package. Taste isn't bad, but not all that great.

She absentmindedly wonders if she can see if Peter can make something better. Biochemistry is one of his specialties.

In her boredom she said that, to the others instead of the standard check in message. Sam teases her of channeling her inner Clint, and then agrees that Peter might be able to come up with something better.

Steve just says the bars taste fine. And a small smile appears on his face when both of his teammate snort on the comms at him. Shortly after Sam adds "Cap made a funny."

Both Sam and Steve ended up back out at the stairs at the same time. There is only one level left. "Sam head up to relieve Nat so she can go check the other buildings.

Sam just nods. He doesn't need to say anything because Steve had the mic open for Natasha to hear them when he said it.

Natasha meets him at the door. He nods as she steps through to go back up and continue to check the other buildings.

She makes her way to the last barracks. As she figured it is the officer's barracks, she takes a little extra time to check for safes and other hiding places. She finds some more papers that look promising.

By the time she's heading to the last building the database has been downloaded and secured. Steve had finished the last level and then went back down to the bottom to make sure there are no hidden subbasements.

Steve and Sam are now making one more sweep around the perimeter of the base. Once it's done, they are going to set charges and demolish the base.

Natasha enters the last building. It seems to be labs and other work spaces. She gets ready to get Tony or maybe Peter on the line through the satellite if she needs to, to translate anything she might need real-time translation for. Unfortunately, this building was completely stripped of anything of value. More so than the rest of the base. She can't even locate any papers that shows what they were doing there. All of the safes and hidden spaces are coming up empty.

After she finish the sweep of the building. Steve and Sam have already moved the Quinjet to the base. And taken out the shape charges for base demolition. They start to put charges in the main building. Several charges on each level. By then Natasha has retrieved the mini-FRIDAY and started to put charges in the other buildings.

It's almost dark once they have finished.

Because this is in the middle of nowhere. They are not worried about the civilian population.

They climb aboard and take off moving a safe distance they set off the charges the explosion lite up the night sky.

They wait until the smoke clears then move close to make sure that it's done.

The main building is a smoking crater. All the other building, are completely destroyed.

A damage control team will come in to haul off the material and turn the land back to a natural habitat.

Natasha as the most experienced is in the pilot's seat. she sets a course of home.

She sets the autopilot and then goes back to take care of business in the bathroom.

She steps out feeling slightly better, but nothing will beat having a shower in her room. Plus, her anxiety is back now that they are heading back. It will still take several hours to reach home.

They all take the time to start writing theirs reports.

About halfway home. She has her report done. FRIDAY sends her a message that she has some videos that Natasha should watch, in private.

Natasha is surprised. However, she asks Sam to take her seat.

She moves to the back of the plane and taking the earphones out she waits.

FRIDAY loads the video of last night in the lab. Several videos during the day. And lastly a message that Pepper made for her that was just uploaded for when they were on the way back.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

This took longer then I wanted, I wanted to make it different from 'the weekend' yet have some of the same elements.

* * *

Natasha, started the lab video from last night. She smiled softly at seeing Peter sneak in to the lab, he's using the skills she taught him.

The smile turned to a frown at how distraught he looks when the light hit his face. He went over get a test tube and needle.

She quickly realized that he's looking to draw blood. Suddenly the blood sample taken from her has become far more important. She has a flash of anger at tony and Bruce for not telling her why they needed her blood.

Her anger subsides as she watches Peter psych himself up to draw the blood. His aversion against needles is well known. She feels worry and concern, that whatever he is going through he won't share with her, and is bad enough that he would go to such extremes.

Soon she sees him get the blood drawn, she has to keep from cheering that he was able to do it. When he prepared the microscope. She can see from his body language that he called himself an idiot. She smiled fondly at that look.

She watches as both Tony and Bruce spent a few minutes standing at the doorway. That caused her to frown again. Peter is never that unobservant.

She taught him much better than that.

She frowned when Peter started to explain why he's there to Tony and Bruce.

She felt her breath catch, when Tony asked, if Peter thought he was in heat, and Peter agreed.

She felt her heart stop, when Peter explained why he has been avoiding her. Her heart swelled at the innocence of how he feels so bad about fantasizing about her.

She'll let him know that she doesn't mind... at all.

She had to go back to listen to what Peter said when he is describing what he's experiencing a few times due to how quietly he speaks.

Her heart aches at how distraught Peter is. When she gets back, they are going to sit down and talk...

When the question tony asked Peter if he'd had sex with her or they had bonded, she stopped her body betrayed her at how much she liked that.

In fact, when Peter talked about fantasying about her in the shower, she realized that turned her on.

That's when she caught the part about Peter being both omega and alpha. She had never heard of that.

When Tony explained why it makes since.

Then she heard Tony say only another hybrid can cause his heat. She paused the video, she picked up on who it could be faster than Peter had.

Suddenly it all clicked. They have been connected since they first meet. That's why she has connected to him so well.

She assumes that like when Peter was bit caused him to change. When the red room gave her the enhancements it was around the time she was going through puberty. That would be why she is also a hybrid.

So much of her feelings about him make sense. She sits back, looking at the far bulkhead.

Does this change anything, knowing that there is a biological reason they are so close. She has to spend time thinking about what this might change.

She still has to help Peter through his heat. Which could be a problem in and of itself. Not for her, but for Peter. If his shame at just fantasying about her is any indication, them having sex while be a whole another level.

It would likely make things awkward between them. Or it could drive him away... which makes her heart ache.

Knowing she can't make a decision right now, she un-pauses the video.

_You are in love with her, aren't you? _

_I think so, yeah _

_You have loved her for a while now, haven't you? _

…_How can I not, she's perfect. _

Natasha pauses the video again; she almost drops the tablet. Her face has a stunned look. Peter isn't lying.

Peter loves her... Peter is_ in love_ with her.

How did she miss that? She had known he is attracted to her, but _love?_ Something that massive, how did she not see it.

She looks back at the bulkhead again, but she's not seeing it. She's going back over her interactions with Peter trying to see when she should have noticed his feelings for her.

Suddenly FRIDAY is getting her attention. "I understand that you are trying to figure things out, but if I may there is one more small part, I think you should see before you start to wonder. Please."

"Okay, go ahead FRIDAY." Natasha said quietly

_Have you thought about telling her how you feel? _

_No... she would be uncomfortable around me... I can't lose her. _

His fear, distraught look at losing her. FRIDAY paused the video for her letting her know that is what she wanted Natasha to see.

Natasha thought to herself, what FRIDAY showed her doesn't make a difference. She couldn't hurt him like that... suddenly she has her answer.

Wither it is biological or not doesn't matter. Love is biological as well. She loves and care for him. She might not be 'in love' with him, but she does love him. He is comfortable, he is an essential part of her life. More then maybe anyone else.

With that knowledge in mind she un-pauses the videos.

Her heartaches at how much he fears losing her. Something she will need to talk to him about.

The video cuts to him standing in front of her door. Suddenly he reaches out to brushes his fingers on her door. She sees something glitter next to his face in the light. A tear, he is crying. She felt her eyes well up at that.

It cuts to this morning, after she left the lab. FRIDAY shows the computer screen with what she already knew, she has the same pheromones as Peter.

_Tell me you haven't see how protective they are of each other. _

That phrase stuck out to her, she as to agree with Tony, they are both very protective of each other.

The video changed to what looks like dinner, time stamp shows it was their dinner just a few hours ago. It took a few minutes to spot why she was watching it.

But she eventually saw, how Peter was forcing himself to not look at the empty chair next to him. The one she sits in.

Soon it changes to showing the master bedroom. Pepper looking at the screen.

"Natasha, I have asked FRIDAY to upload the videos when you are about half way home. I know you are smart enough to figure it out. Peter is in love with you. It's not a heat thing. When FRIDAY showed me the video from the lab last night. I thought back to what I'd seen of you both together. What I'm not so sure you know is you are either falling in love or are already in love with him to. I can see it in your actions when you are with him."

Natasha once again pauses the video she goes back to thinking back to the interactions between her and Peter. This time she is also trying to see what it is that Pepper sees.

She already knows she loves Peter, but she can't say she's in love with him.

she un-pauses the video. "I'm going to guess you have paused the video to try and figure out what I know. If it helps, I had FRIDAY bookmark a couple of times that I think show why I know you do. However, that is beside the point you know he's hurting. He's in heat and only you can help him. The irony is he would resist believe that you are just doing this for him and not because you love him as well. Telling him you are suffering would get him to participate but it would be worse in the long run. Like you both were forced into that situation and likely he would run, thinking that without him this situation won't come up again."

Pepper looks down her face showing her sadness at the situation. She looks up, "I couldn't nor I wouldn't tell you want to do. No more than I would do the same to Peter. Did biology get you both into this, maybe, but I think it just forced something out before it was ready to be out. All I know is I just had to give your pillow to Peter so he would not be agitated in his sleep. His reaction was instantaneous. You both share a bond. Not something to be taken lightly. Both Tony and I knows that no matter what, things will be different here. No matter what you and Peter are our family. We will support you both whatever the choice is. See you when you get home."

The screen went blank. "FRIDAY, show me a sample of the bookmarks Pepper saved."

The screen came on to show a few different times Natasha and Peter were sitting on the couch watching TV or when she was training him and when she would sometimes go down to his lab to sit with him, she would do her paperwork as he worked on his projects.

Lastly just a few months ago, it had come up that she was a trained in ballet. He asked her to teach him, the video focused on her face when she watched him do the moves.

It was a soft look of love.

She's seen enough for now. She thanked FRIDAY told her they will be getting there as soon as possible.

She will be spending the next day or two with Peter. Asking her to cancel any appointments she has lined up for at least the next four days.

Then she took out the earphones and put the tablet away.

She stood up, with renewed purpose, _her _Peter has suffered long enough.

She walked up to the cockpit. Quick glance told her that they had at least an hour flight time at current speed.

She told Sam to get up.

Both men looked surprised at her but Sam knowing better then to argue does so.

She slips in and takes off the autopilot pushing the speed of the jet to almost maximum. Cutting their time almost in half.

"Natasha is something wrong?" Steve asked hesitantly, at how out of character, she seems to be acting.

"No exactly. I just need to get home sooner. Also, Steve I'm taking the next few days off."

"Is everything okay, where are you going?"

"Everything is fine. I probably not going anywhere. You guys will find out later. Just right now I need to get home."

After that she concentrated on flying, not that she needs to but it keeps the two men from asking more questions than she's ready to answer yet.

She not ashamed of her feelings for Peter.

But she feels he should be the first person she talks to about them after all.

The next 35 minutes are both too fast and to slow for her.

She is ready to help her Peter, but she knows she has to tread carefully.

She will have to let him know this isn't an obligation to her.

That she wants to be there.

She wants to be the alpha to his omega. Partners.

She lands and grabs her gear and is off the jet before the ramp is even all the way down.

She doesn't bother to drop anything off at the armory. Steve can try and yell at her later.

She heads straight to her room to quickly drop her equipment off and change out of her uniform to something to sleep in.

The whole time her hands shake her movements are almost jerky and her anticipation has grown since she entered the hall.

She can almost picture their pheromones causing her reaction.

She slips into his room and just like before he's thrown off his covers and sweat has made his body glisten.

This time she doesn't hold back. She gives a soft moan of pleasure and desire pools in her.

She has never felt so turned on. She crawls into his bed. His movements still agitated despite her pillow being in his arms. As soon as her scent hit his nose he started to relax and calm down.

She won't do anything yet. As much as he's suffering, they need to talk about this first.

She lays beside him and pulls him to her, tucking his head under her chin.

He wraps his arms around her in his sleep and she heard him mutter "Love you." His body completely relaxes, against her.

She smiled, and whispered back, "I love you to, baby" then she falls asleep faster than she has in weeks.

* * *

In the morning Peter wakes up feeling much better than he's felt in a while, then he realizes someone is in the bed with him and they are holding him close.

It's then that he realizes her scent is surrounding him.

He also realizes that she has him tight against her and that he's hard and it is currently pressed against her.

Suddenly her fingers start to play with his hair.

Natasha awoke as soon as Peter made his first twitch.

She has to bite back a moan at feeling his manhood thick and hard pressed against her waist.

She softly brushes her fingers along the hairs at the back of his neck "good morning Peter. Are you feeling any better?"

"Natasha, what are you doing here?" Peter is trying to figure out what is going on.

"I'm here, because you need me." She knows that the blunt truth is the best way to start.

She put her finger, on Peter's mouth to stop him from speaking.

She had a thought that being able to kiss him to get him to stop talking might be fun.

She gently kisses his forehead then rests hers on his before she speaks.

"I was shown the video from the lab. You and I share a bond that nobody else does. I love you to Peter, while I'm not ready to say I'm in love. You are essential to me. I don't want to picture my life without you. I am here to help you and to see where this goes."

Peter at a loss, just looks into her beautiful green eyes that are open emotionally.

She has taught him enough about reading people to know she isn't lying. "What do we do now?"

Natasha almost cries in relief. He believes her and will let her help him. "first, use the bathroom." She gets up to use it first. As she steps out Peter goes in, she sits on his bed.

That's where he finds her when he steps out.

She stands and points to the bed. "In, my omega." She says teasingly

Peter smiles, he loves when they tease each other granted it doesn't usually have this much sexual undertone. "Yes, my alpha." He climbs into bed and awaits.

Natasha grabs the hem of her shirt and pull it over her head.

She smiled as he starts to grow hard again and moans at the same time.

She had planned a strip tease but as turned on as he and frankly she is, it would seem cruel.

Besides, there is always next time.

"My omega your boxers seem a little tight, maybe you should take them off."

She has to softly giggle at how quickly he takes them off she's sure they were pretty much torn off him.

"A little excited, are we?" she said

Peter can only nod his whole world is focused on the topless goddess in front of him.

Natasha quickly sheds her shorts and panties. Now they are both in their birthday suits.

As she climbs into the bed and lifts her leg over his waist "baby I know you won't be able to last very long, that's okay, you need relief."

As she lines his hard cock up with her entrance, she sees his determined look mixed in with the pure bliss he's starting to feel.

She gets his head lined up then she slowly slides down his length.

Peter balls his fist into the sheets as she takes him in her, he arches his back, mutters "fuck, fuck, fuck" as she is sitting on his hips.

Natasha gives a deep throaty moan at how well he fills her.

She a has to sit for a few minutes to adjust to his size. She hasn't had sex in a while.

Peter needing to do more, runs his hands up her body.

First her thighs then her abs, finally her beautiful breasts.

He leans up to taste one of her nipples as his other hand palms her other soft breast.

She had been enjoying the feeling of him being in her, and how it feels like home when he starts to give her pleasure through her breasts.

Peter needing her to move, pleading he says "need you alpha."

That was the prompt she needed. She slowly lifted up then push back down.

Listen to him moan around her nipple in his mouth.

Soon she is rocking up and down on him. His free hand moves down to her clit. He starts to rub it as she speeds up knowing he's very close.

As his cock swells up in her, she grabs his head and pulls him up for their first real kiss.

She orgasms when he explodes in her.

She notes in the back of her mind that his kissing isn't bad but he has room for improvement.

Which is fine with her. She can use the excuse that she is teaching him seduction skills.

Of course, nobody else will get to experience it. His body is for her alone.

Her possessiveness surprises her a little.

"Oh, baby that felt so good. Did that take the edge off? Don't worry we have plenty of time. I have nothing else planned but to be with you."

He leans back that's when they realize he's still hard nestled in her.

She starts to move again, rocking slowly back and forth up and down.

Peter arches his back again and gives a deep throaty moan that sends a spike of desire through her.

Each movement and sound cause the other to reach new heights of pleasure.

Soon they are both falling over the edge crying each other's name.

This time Natasha slides off of him. Then she lays down next to him.

They're both still shivering from the over load of pleasure.

Peter clumsily tries to pull her close to him.

She softly smiles and helps him scooting over while pulling him to her.

Soon they are wrapped in each other's arms their still naked bodies cooling, so Peter blindly reaches for the sheets and pulls them over their bodies.

Still needing to be connected, he less clumsily reaches her mouth, and they start to kiss slowly leisurely.

She starts to teach him how to kiss better, little things he can change.

Because he has always been a quick study, especially when it comes to learning from her, his kisses quickly get much better.

He listens to his instincts and runs his hand over the body he has been dreaming... fantasying about for weeks.

But deep down he has wanted to be here for months or longer.

Just never dared to dream that he could be here.

He soon moves to kissing and nibbling on her neck and collarbone. Then down to her breasts, he takes extra time to touch and kiss and suck and nibble on her nipples.

Soon she's moaning and needs him, feeling him once again rock hard and pressed against her leg.

She tells him of her need, in a voice broken and full of need, she's never heard her voice sound like that.

Peter looks up and his pupils are fully dilated showing just how turned on he, not that she can't tell in other ways.

He moves up, and crawls over her she spreads her legs, "that's it, baby."

She lines him up and he slowly pushes into her.

She wraps her legs around him as he is fully sheathed in her sex.

She looks up to see him waiting for her to give him permission. "Go ahead baby." He moves slowly almost jerking in need, and overwhelming desire.

Soon they get in to a rhythm, he thrusts into her and pulling almost all the way out.

She holds his face as she kisses him whispering encouragements.

Soon she can tell he's about to reach his release, she leans up and whispers "Cum for me baby. Cum for me my omega."

He stiffens up and moans her name as they both reach the peak and go over at the same time.

Having had his urges sated for the time being. He slides out of her causing them both to moan.

He curls up against her. Still needing physical contact to her.

She brushes her hand through his hair.

He tucks his face into her neck, just losing himself in her scent and her warmth, instinctively knowing that this is love.

Even if his self-doubts don't know it.

She holds him close her eyes drifting closed in the content bliss of him in her arms.

In the back of her mind, she marvels about how powerful these urges can get.

Then she feels a vibration and then she hears a very quiet purring. She tilts her head to confirm that yes Peter is purring.

She smiles and has to keep from laughing from the combination of them being here and him purring.

She can tell from his breathing he is asleep.

Probably the first truly restful sleep he's gotten in the last few weeks.

Soon her own lack of restful sleep and all the activity she did yesterday and this morning, she falls asleep as well.

A few hours later, she wakes to feeling Peter stroking her skin as he looks deep in thought.

"Peter, baby." Her hand came up to caress his cheek.

She watches as Peter smiles at her, but she can read the fear he's trying to hide.

"What's wrong?"

"I know what you said, but…"

She understands, now that he's clearer headed, that they're taken the edge off.

His self-doubts are coming out.

Knowing the best way to help him is to let him tell her, she'll patiently let him explain then they can deal with it. "Peter, talk to me. I promise you will not drive me away."

"I know what you said, but why would you... I mean, you are a beautiful woman… the most beautiful women in the world, and I'm, I just..."

She softly caressed his cheek. She will answer that question. "Peter, not only do we have a bond, but I think you are very handsome. I enjoy looking at you." then she gives him smile. "Peter, what would you say, if I told you I have fantasized about you to?"

"Really?" Peter looked surprised

"Yes, I have, even before your heat started. I have known you are attracted to me. That made me feel so good. Because such a handsome and good man finds me attractive… You make me feel wanted, desired. I had been waiting to see if you would tell me. I wanted you to come to me first."

She hadn't realized how deep his feelings are until she saw the video.

Peter closes his eyes to take in what she has just told him. He feels overwhelmed by her words.

Then he opened his eyes and looked her in the eyes "I love you." he said it seriously, saying the words he's wanted to say to her for a long time.

Natasha softly smiles at him; she can tell he means every syllable. "I know."

"Wait were you acknowledging or quoting Star Wars?"

"Yes, we have watched the movie enough times."

"What happens after?" Peter asked getting closer to his fears.

It's one thing right now when they have pheromones, he believes her that she likes him.

But that may not be enough for him. He wants to be with her, after his heat.

He always imagines something like what Tony and Pepper has.

Anything less wouldn't be enough for him.

"Peter I will never lie to you. I don't know what will happen after your heat. But I do know, I want you to in my life. You are more, than my student; you are going to be my partner. Even before we found out about our biological bond. I do know I love you, may not be 'in love' like you are, I don't know yet. I won't say it while we are in heat. That is something we can see when we have taken care of these biological urges. Anything said by either of us before could be a product of the urges."

She caresses his cheek. She makes it easy, "baby, I am not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Don't worry about planning the rest of our lives together, right now."

Peter knowing what she is saying is best. He takes a deep breath, then he looks at her, "Okay, my alpha. Can I still tell you I love you?"

Natasha softly smiles, "I would be disappointed if you weren't completely honest with me, especially about how you feel. My omega."

Peter let go of his fears as much as he can. "I love you, so much. I have for a long time."

Natasha leans over and by his ear whispers "I know, beloved."

Peter's enhanced hearing picked up what sounds like a cart being pushed in front of his locked door. He looked towards the door. She is about to ask him what, when there is a soft knock.

Peter hears light footsteps moving away from the door.

He pushes the intercom button. "FRIDAY?"

Her voice said softly, "Mrs. Boss brought you breakfast says you will need your strength. She said she will have lunch brought by later. But she expects to see you both for dinner. She has sent everyone out of the area. She has also minimized her schedule today; in case you need anything. She advised you both to pace yourselves. She said 'this is a marathon, not a sprint'.

They both smile at how thoughtful she is. Natasha gets up, she softly smiles when Peter let's out a small whine at the loss of her touch. She puts on her shirt and shorts to open the door. Then pulls the cart in closing and re-locking the door she brings if over to the bed. "come on baby. We need to eat."

To prove her point Peter's stomach growls. And he suddenly realizes how hungry he is. From the activity they're been doing and the last couple of days he hasn't been able to eat as much as he usually does, now knowing why.

They started out eating next to each other but soon Peter needs her touch he picks her up to sit in his lap.

Natasha is surprised at first but goes with it. Loving that he's being assertive.

He looks at her questioning if this is okay. She smiles and then feeds him a few bites of his food to let him know she's fine with it.

They make quick work of most of the food, but soon they are kissing and they are growing hungry for something else besides food.

She moans when she feels his cock grow hard against her leg.

"What do you want to do?" she asks him.

"I want you to ride me, my alpha."

She smiles, "as you wish."

She adds when he looks surprised at her words. "I watched the princess bride with you, remember?"

"Does that make you Wesley, and me buttercup?" peter said quirking the grin she loves to see.

"Lay down, buttercup." Natasha tells him with the smirk he loves to see.

Teasing he says as he's laying back, "oh Wesley, take me."

She quickly takes off her shirt and shorts, and moves over him as he is mesmerized by her breasts hanging over him. She lines his hard cock up with her wet pussy. "So, you are a breast man. Good to know. I know how to make you do what I want."

She smirks, until she starts to slide down his rod, then they both moan at the sensation.

He doesn't say anything but as soon as he is all the way sheathed in her, he starts to play with them.

As she is riding him, he looks in her eyes and whispers "you are so beautiful."

She feels a warm wave of love at his words she has no trouble reading the earnestness of his words.

"You make me feel that way, my beloved." She whispers back to him.

As she starts to speed up, she leans over him more so he lays back, and can still nibble, suck, and kiss her breast with his mouth, and kneads her other breast with his hand.

He reaches his free hand down to rub and light pinch her clit as they reach their peak.

They orgasm together, her name on his lips as he arches his back. While her head drops, as the wave of pleasure washes over her.

She collapses on him. He wraps his arms around her as they ride the aftershocks together.

He gently kisses her jaw, neck, collarbone, cheek. Needing to convey his love for her as much as possible.

By this point Natasha realizes how hot and sticky they are. She gets up and takes his hand to pull him in to take a shower.

Peter asks if he can wash her starting with her hair. He has always loved her red hair.

Natasha having long ago picked up on his infatuation with her hair. Just smiles and nods.

He washes it with tender loving movements.

Natasha even without the biological urges would have been turned on with the amount of care he's putting in washing her.

It's like she is the most precious thing to him.

As peter works his way down, he smells something that goes right to his core. He's smelled it before on other women he's been with, but they never smelled this good.

As the suds wash off, he stays down on his knees in line with her sex.

He looks up and asks her, "Can I taste you?"

Natasha looking down at him. Just nods, all this is for him, so she is more than willing to let him do what he wants.

He smiles then gently lifts her leg to put it on the shower seat giving him better access. When that happened, he moans because the scent of her womanhood grew stronger.

Natasha knowing how wet she is, can't help but moan herself in anticipation. Peter is eyeing her pussy like it's a meal and he even licked his lips.

He slowly leaned toward her and ran his tongue along her folds, she had to grab the bar above her to keep upright.

"God, you taste so good."

She's not sure who moaned louder.

Soon he's trying to get as much of her juices. He doesn't have the greatest technique. But he more than makes up for it in enthusiasm. He knows enough to play with her clit.

Natasha helps him out. "Baby use your fingers. Slow at first then faster, like they are a cock. Remember my clit is tough but not a punching bag. Always start gentle until she's ready for you to get more aggressive."

Peter looks up sad, he wants her to feel good. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, baby. You are just learning that's all. You are doing great, it's just a couple of little things to make it even better." Natasha gently tells him as she runs her hands through his hair smiling softly down at him.

He smiles brightly up at her, then he takes a breath to calm down, her scent is driving him crazy.

She heard him. "Thank you, that is quite the compliment." She smiles at him.

He goes back to at first gently lick and suck, then he puts two fingers in her.

"That's it baby, keep doing that." Her voice starts to sound breathless. Her hand still in his hair. Soon she starts to pull his head closer to her, "Faster baby, faster."

Peter smiles as he increases his speed and sucks just a little harder. She softly moans as she feels her peak coming. "Yes baby, just like that, please don't stop." She starts to push herself down, on him. Her hand grabs his hair.

Suddenly she gives out a long soft moan as Peter tastes her juices hit his tongue. "Fuck baby, that was good." Her body sags as her orgasm washes over her.

Peter proud to make her feel good. Starts to kiss and nibble his way back up, taking the time to lavish attention on her breasts.

She gently grabs his head and pulls him up to kiss him. They make out for a while as she comes down.

She grabs the soap and starts to return the favor. Working her way down.

As the suds wash off his hard body. She smirks then looking up she gently grabs his cock that has been rock hard jutting out proudly from his body.

She gives it a little lick. Smiling as he moans and grabs the same bar she did.

"Hold on tight, because that was nothing." She said to him.

She then put her mouth around the head of his dick and swirled her tongue around it as she gently sucked.

"Oh fuck." Peter moaned out.

She knowing he was already very close doesn't have to do all the tricks she knows. She'll save them for another time.

She strokes his shaft while sucking on the head. Soon he's muttering that he's going to cum, she already knew based on the way his cock is twitching in her hand and mouth. She strokes a little faster and sucks harder.

She's rewarded with his cum as his body sags. She swallows it all down. Pleasantly surprised by how good it tastes.

Like he did earlier she kisses and nibbles her way back up his body. Finding his bellybutton is ticklish. She stores that information away for later. She gently bites his nipples. Smiling when he moans again.

She works her way to his ear and whispers, "I like how you taste to." Her smile turns into a smirk when he shivers from her words.

Finally, after an hour-long shower they dry off and go back to the bed he puts on a fresh pair of boxers. As she puts her shirt and panties back on. He changes his bed sheets while she puts the cart outside the door.

They get back into the bed. Peter still needing her touch wraps himself around her.

She smiles and fondly calls him her spider monkey.

They watch a movie. He has her pick. She looks through the list and finds one she's kind of interested in, but if she gets distracted, she won't care.

He puts his hand under her shirt and with his thumb gently strokes above her waist. She has her arm around him playing with the short hairs on his neck.

His face is again tucked into her neck. He is completely relaxed surrounded by her warmth and scent.

She smiles softly when she hears his purring again. His actions make her feel loved, more than any words.

As the movie is finishing the lunch cart is delivered to his door.

This time he gets it. Once again, they eat at his bed. This time she starts out in his lap. They feed each other bites of food.

She makes sure he had more of the food since he has the enhanced appetite.

He instinctively brushes his nose on her neck. Kissing her shoulder. "I love you." He whispers the words before he even realizes it.

She kisses him passionately then whispers back "I love you too."

She feeling an alpha urge starts to give him a hickey, to mark him as hers, and hers alone.

Peter who had tilted his head to the side without realizing it. Heard her. "Yes, my alpha, I am yours and yours alone." He whispers.

He picks her up and lays her on the bed. Then she helps him take her clothes off. He takes off his boxers, but instead of crawling up, he stays kneeling between her legs.

He eyes her pussy. Licking his lips subconsciously, he quietly asks, "teach me how to please you."

Natasha feels a wave of pleasure roar through her. "of course." She says equally as quietly.

He lays down in between her legs. And runs his tongue flat up her lips. Knowing how important her clit is he makes sure to cover it all the way up.

She moans at that. "Start just like I told you baby."

Since they are on the bed, he's got better access to her.

He gently takes her clit into his mouth and sucking on it.

He takes his finger and rubs it around her folds. He's watched enough porn to know the basics.

He pushes his tongue as deep as he can into her pussy. He moans at how much he loves the taste.

Natasha running her fingers through his hair. Watching, enjoying, and waiting for the best time to teach him.

Peter slowly pushes two fingers in. Still sucking on her clit.

"Peter take the top finger and curve it up, like you are motioning for someone to come to you." She shows him what she means.

"The area... oh yes, around there is a woman's G-spot." She continued but felt him brush her spot as she was talking. "Also, you can kiss my inner thighs you don't have to spend the whole time on my clit."

Peter put that knowledge to use. He slowly rubbed his finger on her pussy wall. Trying to feel for the slight bump that marks her spot.

He feels it, just as she starts to moan. He moves to kiss around her lower body. He crawls up to start nibbling on her breasts while his fingers continue to slide in and out of her.

Moan, "Okay, you can use your thumb to rub my clit as your fingers continue. Oh, baby you are doing so good. Make sure you switch breasts; we like it when you spread the love." another soft moan.

Peter moves to her other breast, lavishing attention on it. While he uses his thumb. He listens to the sounds she makes, and what her hands do. He moves his mouth up to her jaw and neck, nibbling and kissing. He grins then starts to suck and bite, giving her a hickey.

Once he's done, feeling his alpha urge, he whispers "mine and mine alone."

Natasha feeling the slow build from his fingers and tongue can't help the surge of pleasure at his possessiveness. "Yes." she breathlessly whispers. "Faster please baby."

"Yes, my alpha." He goes back to sucking and nibbling on her breasts while his fingers start to thrust faster. He rubs her clit a little harder.

Soon she's softly moaning as she's close. He kisses her as she bucks her hips when her orgasm hits.

He goes down to suck and lap up her juices. That set her off again this time it hit hard and fast. Her back arched up and she moaned loudly. She's never experienced two so close together.

She blindly reaches for his head. "Stop baby stop, too much, too sensitive."

Peter looked up, worried that he did something wrong. He was proud of making her feel good. but she's acting like he hurt her.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I'm so sor..." she needing to stop his fears, but not able to fully speak kisses him to stop him from speaking.

"Shh, no baby, you did great. I've never had two orgasms, that close together. You didn't hurt me, you made me feel very,_ very_ good. Just hold me for a little bit. Okay?"

Peter smiled and gently gathered her in his arms. Whispering, "always, my beloved, always." he tucked his face into her neck.

They stay that way for a while.

Natasha knowing her omega would need some loving soon. Reached down to start stroking his cock.

It grew hard very quickly showing just how much Peter needs her.

"My turn, baby. Lay back and let your alpha take care of you." She lined him up with her as she slid down his shaft. They both moan at how perfect they fit.

Knowing that he needs her to move. She starts to rock up and down on him. She cinched around him. His hands come up to her hips and he gasps grabbing her hips as she uses her muscles to milk his cock

She takes his hands in hers moving them up above his head.

Smiling when Peter moans and arches his back. She leans forward letting him play with her breasts.

He surprises her when he leans up to kiss her. She can feel his hand tighten in hers as she starts to ride him faster. She swallows his throaty moan

Soon he's thrusting up in her as she slides down. Driving them both over the edge faster.

"_Natasha_" he almost yells her name. His eyelids half-lidded, he's lost in the pleasure she is giving him. As his cock swells. She felt his seed shot deep inside her.

She lets his hands go. He moves them to her body. One is kneading her breasts, the other is rubbing her clit.

"My alpha needs her relief." Peter softly said

Natasha felt her heart swell in love. He is taking care of her. When she is supposed to be taking care of him.

He thrusts up into her as his hands continue to drive her pleasure.

Soon it's not enough. He pulls her down to him and in a swift move he rolls them so that she is under him.

He starts to piston in and out of her. Slowly at first like she told him, the getting faster.

He uses his flexibility to suck and kiss her breasts while driving himself in and out of her.

Now she is almost lost to the pleasure. He moves up and whispered "cum for me, my alpha."

She wraps her legs around his waist, knowing she is going to hit her orgasm soon and it will be a big one.

Suddenly peter changes his angle slight and he's hitting her g-spot.

After a few strokes she grabs his head to kiss him passionately as he swallows her screaming his name when her orgasm hits.

And just like she expected, it hit hard.

Peter, giving into his need puts his head on her shoulder as she wraps her arms around him, she lays her hand on the back of his head to hold him.

She hears him softly tell her "I love you" repeatedly.

It is then that she knows if she's not in love now, before his heat is finished, she will be.

He treats her like a queen. He loves her, his every action shows how much he loves her.

How could she not fall in love with him?

She gently pulls his head up and they softly kiss. She caresses his face, and looking into his eyes she tells him. "I love you too Peter."

He slides out of her making them both shudder as it causes small aftershocks from how sensitive they both are.

He lays down beside her. She keeps caressing his face and kisses the sweat on his brow.

Showing him as much tenderness as she can.

It's getting close to dinner time. They reluctantly, get out of bed, and clean up.

"Peter you should get dressed. I need to go back to my room and change."

Peter can't help the sadness that wells up in him. Then he feels guilty he should be stronger than this.

Natasha seeing the emotions warring by his expressions. She smiles softly and wraps her arms around him she gently starts to kiss him, the has the intended effect of stopping his mind from going around and around. "Don't worry, I'm staying with you again tonight."

She puts her finger on his mouth to stop the automatic response that she doesn't need to. "nah ah, remember I want to be here. Trust me you are making me feel as good as I'm making you. Plus, when it's my turn to go into heat. We will be back here."

Peter shows his surprise at that. He didn't even think about her going into heat. Which actually kind of turns him on. He feels his blood start to rush south.

Natasha softly laughs, "You like that, being my big strong alpha? Taking care of my needs. I can feel you starting to get hard. Might want to hold off, it likely won't happen for a few years. It was your turn this time next time it'll be mine."

"I want to take care of your needs every day." Peter says simply.

She kisses him softly. "I know, and I think I just might let you."

She stepped back, causing them both to softly whine at the loss of each other's touch. "I need to go get ready. So, do you. You better hurry, I'm sure Tony and Pepper want to see you. I'll see you in a few minutes." she stepped out of his room for the first time since she got home from the mission.

She went to her room and took another quick shower. Then got on some regular clothes.

She took some clothes for her, to Peter's room.

Then she picked up her equipment to take to the armory.

After she put it away, she went down the hall to the common area.

Peter also took a quick shower.

Then put on regular clothes he walked into the kitchen to see Pepper making dinner.

She looked over and then walked over to check him over.

She smirked when she spotted the hickey then she looked him over. "you look much better sweetie. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine… I feel much better."

Relief flooded Pepper; she wrapped her arms around him as he does the same to her.

He sounds so much better. He seems back to normal.

She can tell that the worst of his heat is over.

He won't_ need _to have Natasha there tonight.

But she will wait to say it.

She has him help her finish making dinner.

Natasha walks in not long after that.

Pepper watches a soft smile show on Natasha and Peter faces when they see each other.

She is beyond happy to see it. She has seen the love they have for each other slowly grow over time.

Knowing that even if he hadn't gone into heat, they would eventually have gotten to this point.

Natasha starts to set the table.

Pepper sends Peter to go help her and has to turn away so they can't see her smile at how their hands brush each other's.

When the food is ready. Peter pulls Natasha's chair out for her.

"Peter will you please go get Tony? He's in the lab." Pepper asked him she wanted to talk to Natasha for a minute.

Peter smiled and said "of course mama alpha."

Natasha looks over at Pepper with a slight look of surprise at the nickname.

Once Peter is gone Pepper tells her about where the name came from.

"The worst of Peter's heat, is over. You don't have to stay with him tonight, if you don't want to." Pepper said casually, but watched to see how Natasha reacts.

"I want to, plus I told him I would. I don't want him to suffer. He still needs my touch."

Pepper smirks, "and you need his touch to. I told you, you're in love with him."

"How do we know it's not the pheromones?" Natasha asks

"Because you both were that way before his heat."

About that time Tony and Peter came up from the lab. Tony has his arm around Peter they are talking animated about some project they have been working on.

Tony goes to give Pepper a kiss. Peter does the same to Natasha.

They start eating dinner. They don't ask about what Natasha and Peter did, it's one of those unwritten social rules.

Pepper tells them, before either ask that the rest of the team has not been told anything.

Both Pepper and Tony felt it is up to Natasha and Peter to tell them what they want.

They finished dinner, Tony and Pepper ignored the way Natasha and Peter would not s subtly touch, from the simple brush of their hands. To the way they sit just a little closer to each other. It's helps that he's right-handed while she's left-handed.

After dinner is done, Natasha and Peter volunteer to do the dishes and clean up.

"Remember kids no hankey pankey in the common area." Tony said, both he and Pepper are amused at how they are both acting like Newlyweds

Pepper and Tony went to the living room. Letting the other couple have _some_ privacy.

Natasha and Peter clear the table and as an indication of how well they work together they make quick work of washing the dishes.

They decide to head back to Peter's room. Both are feeling the need to cuddle and maybe more.

They both say goodnight to Pepper and Tony, and as they start to walk away.

Peter brushes his hand against hers asking permission to hold hands.

Natasha puts her hand in his and smiles when she hears him sigh in relief.

She knows she will have to continue working on his self-confidence.

She's got plenty of time.

The rest of the evening they lay in Peter's bed and watch a movie.

Well there was a few times they were distracted by want and need to connect in the most intimate way.

Later they fall asleep wrap securely in each other's arms.

The next day the new couple eat breakfast then went to the gym to workout.

Which led to a particular intense session that almost happened in the gym, consequences be dammed. It was only a timely reminder from FRIDAY that the rest of the team is still around, and both of their desire for privacy.

Thanks to Peter's spidey-stamina he recovered faster than Natasha. He awoke with Natasha in his arms. He could tell by her calm steady heartbeat that she's still peacefully asleep.

Peter spent 20 minutes or it could have been an hour. Time stopped for him. He just watched her sleep, feeling his love for her swell even more. She looks so peaceful and beautiful in her sleep.

He knows she has a lot more experience than he does, so he does what he does best, research. He gently takes his tablet and did some google searches that would look a little strange.

He was so wrapped up in his research he missed Natasha waking up. She silently looked at what Peter was doing and has to bite her tongue both in amusement and pleasure.

Peter is researching how to pleasure a woman.

"Hmm, we can try that later." she suddenly says. Surprising Peter, only his grapping abilities keeps the tablet from falling on his chest.

"Hi." Peter said.

"Peter you know I can teach you what you need to know."

"I know, but I want to get a start. I want to surprise you. I want to be able to take care of my alpha's needs."

"Oh baby, you do take care of my needs and as we continue, you will get better and better."

"We're going to continue?"

"Of course, unless you don't wan..." Peter put a finger on Natasha's mouth like she did to him.

"Don't you dare finish that question. You know I want to continue. I never want to stop."

"I could tease you that we can't spend the rest of our lives in bed, but I know what you mean."

"Do you want to continue?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"I do." Natasha used that particular, choice of word, on purpose.

"I do as well. Next week?" Peter picked up on her wording.

"Slow down, we have plenty of time. We will say those words. You finish school. We become partners, then we will become partners in the rest of the way."

Peter put his tablet down and wrapped his arms around her pulling her up to him they kissed passionately. "thank you, I love you so much."

"I love you to." then she added proving that she knew both his fears and his dreams "I want what Tony and Pepper have to. When it is the right time, we will have it."

They made love, each showing their love for the other. As they continued, deep within their hearts the bond that started to grow, back when they first meet. Finished growing between them.

They are deeply connected on an emotional level. In traditional Alpha and omega bonds it helps to regulate the heat and protective instincts of the pair.

With Natasha and Peter, it is unknown what the bond will do. It will make it easier for them to know what the other is feeling. It also enhances any emotional and intimate touch between them.

Their bond having already started growing is why Peter was able to get over his heat faster than normal. Also, why they don't like to be away from the other for a long time.

This is all unknown to them at the moment as they are to happily making love to care about their bond or the outside world at the moment.

However, when Pepper spends time with the two of them together during a quiet evening in, she will feel the strong bond between them, she will tell them.

Of course, that is a story for another time.

* * *

Author's Notes:

As you might have gathered there will be a third chapter...

It will be time for Peter to be alpha to Natasha'a omega.

It will be down the road and they are much more comfortable together.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes:

this chapter was supposed to be Natasha going into heat and Peter being her alpha... however since I decided to connect my stories that will get pushed back, slightly.

My story 'Life happens' chapter 6 has the rest of the meeting and the mission. If you have not already read it.

I had intended this story to only be about 3 chapters but it's grown.

I have several more chapters depending on how long this will go.

Here is a world break down:

616 is the main comic universe.

575 is the 'Life Happens' universe chapter 6 runs concurrent with this chapter.

1610 is the ultimate universe... I'm not sure if the timeline fits with this story. It is about the same time-frame as 616. the universe had been destroyed then restarted. I'm going to say it has restarted.

1078 is the universe that is mentioned in this chapter. Very little has been written so I have room to play. Galina Tsarfin AKA the clone of Natasha Romanoff, Julia and Peter from that world are here. In this world Galina is pregnant with 123 of Peter Parker's children due to the Red Room and the KGB.

1301 is the universe that I used in Peter vs Romanoff, it is based on the comic universe 1298 that has a Natasha Romanoff with Spider powers but I found out recently that the avengers were killed in 1298 so I created a 1301 universe similar but the avengers are alive.

58423 is this story's universe

36684377 or 4377 for short, is my 3 mothers and black widow queen and her wolf spider consort universe. this story is set after "the weekend" Natasha and Peter are in a relationship.

199999 is the MCU as far as I can tell timeline wise, Parker has just recently gained his powers and the avengers are still together.

* * *

(3 years later) Earth 58423

After his heat was completed. They told the team of their unique nature. Of being both an Alpha and Omega.

Used to the unusual, they took this in stride. All promising to keep it quiet before Natasha and Peter could ask them.

Their bond continues to grow stronger.

Six months after, Natasha created a public persona to be able to go on dates with Peter.

She used it to teach Peter how to create a identify for missions, and how to build a history around it to stand up to scrutiny.

When she asked him what her name should be, the name Mary Jane came to mind.

It became relevant when about a year and a half ago, another Peter Parker accidentally came through a portal. They found out about Mary Jane Watson from the others.

Thus, this world was introduced to the multi-verse.

The Avengers were introduced to the Spider-verse.

Peter has enjoyed meeting so many other versions of himself.

Not to mention all the other people that have spider-powers like him.

His beautiful wife has been privately amused at meeting a few versions of herself.

Natasha and Peter where married in a private ceremony last year.

It is the best day of Peter's life. Peter was almost floating the whole day.

* * *

They had very little contact with the other spider people, not on purpose, it's just that there is no Cassandra Webb or Julia Carpenter to assume the role of Madame Web.

So, whenever they are needed another madame web will show up to talk to them.

Such as the case this time. Madame web from 575 shows up to ask them to come to meeting in a few days to possibly help another world.

Peter never one to say no when someone is in trouble.

Natasha who has a mission coming up that she's been planning for the last several months.

She and Peter are at an impasse about it.

Fury wants Natasha to go on the mission without Peter. Normally Peter would not argue but his Spidey-senses start to go off every time it gets brought up.

He is worried about the mission, not to mention it is likely to be a week or longer.

Since they got together Natasha has let SHIELD know she's no longer doing honeypot or seduction missions or long-term missions.

However, since she became an avenger, she had rarely gone on those missions anymore anyway.

This mission is one that only Natasha can do, it's an old enemy from her time in the red room.

However, that is not the current matter on both of their minds. The day of the meeting arrived, and they get their uniform and head to the meeting room.

When they arrive, they see several Jessica Drews AKA Spider-woman and Peni who always there. There is also two other Romanoffs there. One they know and a new one from earth 575 based on the Parker standing next to her.

The way the they are holding each other it's clear that they are a couple.

They watch the other couple hold each other as two of the madame webs show up. The Parker from 575 goes with the Madame web of 1078. While the Natasha and Jessica tease the Jessica from 1610 with her nickname.

They both head to the conference room. With the number of people starting to head that way.

They took a seat and held hands.

Peter still concerned about the mission she is going on in a week. Turns to her and says "I still don't get why I can't go with you. I know how to hide. You taught me stealth. My Spidey-sense are going off every time the mission is brought up."

"Peter honey we talked about it. The woman I'm tracking has the same training as me. If anyone could find you it would be her. I do not like this anymore then you, but she is one of the deadliest assassins on the planet. She has been hunting me and will use any advantage including you, my love, to kill me. She was supposed to be the black widow. I won and she has spent the last several years training to kill me. Even thought the red room is no more, she still is looking to make a name for herself. The easiest way to do it is to kill me. I can beat her but not if I have to worry about you. I know you don't want to hear that but she… she scares me. I can't lose you; you are my other half." Natasha pulled her husband closer to her, kissing him softly. She knows he's not going to let it go. However, they have time before she needs to leave, they will have plenty of time to talk about it. "We will talk about it later."

The rest of the people started to take their seats. Eventually 616 madame web stood up and started the meeting. "the reason I ask all of you to join me is we have discovered a situation that will require all of your help on earth 1078. The Natasha Romanoff was killed however the red room had cloned her and using the research from that world's Peter Parker they gave her powers like his. If that was it, we wouldn't be here, however the leaders of the organization were not satisfied with the results."

A few snorts of dark amusement were quietly heard. Everyone in the room is aware of the commonality of the Romanoff's past.

Despite the differences most worlds have, organizations such as the red room, hydra, SHIELD is mostly the same on all worlds.

"they had also taken the DNA of that world's Parker and used it to impregnate the woman. Her name is Galina Tsarfin." 616 Julia paused to let that sink in.

Peter saw the Jessica from 575 start to turn to the Natasha that is from her world.

"However, that is only part of the problem. In an effort to get the most spider-like abilities the scientist went to far and now Ms. Tsarfin will have 123 children."

The room became quiet as the shock and surprise is clear on everyone's face.

616 Julia continued. "we can't let them keep the children. Also given the large number of them. We are hoping that the parent will let some of the other worlds Parkers adopt some of the children. As much as we would love for them to go to worlds were Parker is in a relationship with Romanoff…" Peter and Natasha looked at each other. Peter saw that 575 Jessica whipped her head round to look at the Romanoff from her world.

Natasha looked at Peter, and they each gave their entwined hands a squeeze. It would be a dream come true. They could have a family, suddenly the need to take care of Yelena Belova has become much more personal.

"… it would be impossible since only a few worlds meet that criteria. The other madame webs and I will continue to locate suitable parents. However, it is all dependent on what Ms. Tsarfin wants to do. We need your help to contact her. We must make sure the organization does not learn of what we want to do. We have already asked the two to make direct contact but we need another group to run interference so we can pull it off. We also want to copy their database to see what they have. That is all we have now. Are there any questions?"

Nobody said anything.

"Okay, please speak to either me or 575 if you want to help. Once that world's Julia is back, we will go."

Everyone got up, except Natasha and Peter they scooted closer "Can you believe it. It would be a dream come true." Peter said working to keep his voice down in the excitement.

Natasha who is as excited as Peter sees Jessica hug Natasha both from 575 it's clear that Natasha was surprised but not unhappy about it.

"Honey, I want this to happen to, but we have to wait and see what the mother says. Not to mention the others might want a heads up before we bring the babies home."

"I know, but still we should see if we can adopt two of them… I wonder how she's supposed to carry so many babies to term. It isn't even physically possible to care even an 8th of that amount. Which is 15 babies. They really did take this whole spider thing, because that is about the average number of eggs each spider can lay per sack in most cases." Peter added looking down trying to figure out how it is possible.

Natasha smiles fondly at her nerdy husband. "I'm going to let them know I want to help. I have a feeling our mini-FRIDAY will come in handy. I'm glad we thought to bring it and extra storage devices."

Natasha smiles at the excitement she can feel from her husband through their bond. Knowing he can feel the same excitement from her. They kiss softly, careful to not let it get to far.

They will have time later tonight for that. "I need to go let them know."

Natasha stepped away smiling at the small whine her husband still sometimes makes whenever she leaves his arms. He's been doing it since he had his heat. She asked him about it once. He told her that he can't help it, wanting to hold her all the time.

"I want to help. Also, we will likely want to adopt a couple of the babies." Natasha said to 616 Julia as she walked up. A couple of the Jessica Drews were also there.

Natasha who has met the Romanoff from 4377 steps over to tell her that she and her Peter want to adopt. The other Romanoff said she also wants to adopt; even though they are trying to have their own children.

About that time the madame web from 575 walks up, "are you ready?" she asked 4377 Romanoff.

She nodded and they headed to the other Romanoff from 575. Natasha goes back to the other group of Jessica's. when 575 Julia said "I know you are all veterans, but this is complete stealth mission we can't afford the organization finding out we are there. Too big a risk they would eliminate the project."

At that time Julia from 1078 is back and suddenly they are getting ready to go. "Okay from what I've observed the area is understaffed. The control room that is for her area is usually empty. Her area is separate from the others. As an extra layer of security. She is deep within the facility and given her homicidal tendencies she is alone most of the time. Roving patrols are what we need to worry about the most. The control room I'm taking you to will allow you to download the files so we can see what was done to her, and watch for the patrols and spoof the video of her room allowing the Romanoffs to go in and talk to her..." 1078 Julia stopped talking and closed her eyes. "Okay the master weaver told me the last soldier left the area for a while. We have a window of opportunity to get in copy the files and spoof the video." she looked at Natasha and asks, "Did you bring your device?"

Natasha lifts the drive scanning device and nods.

Natasha looks over to see the Romanoff from 575 remove her widow bites and walk over. "Take off your widow bites and use these. My Peter has added compressed knock out gas in them. I call it the widow's kiss." The older Romanoff shows her how to trigger the gas. "There are only three charges each, and it does not work over a large area just plan on single target. Just in case. There is a beneficial side effect that the target has short-term memory loss. Still try to surprise them. And don't spray yourself." she finished with a smile to let her know she is teasing.

Natasha put on the widow bites and is surprised at how comfortable they feel. "Do you want to use mine? They aren't as nice as these feels."

"I'm okay," Natasha can see that the older Romanoff takes some pride in the work her Peter has done "Maybe we can see if your boyfriend can work with mine to make you a pair."

Natasha smiles, not surprised, in very few worlds are Parkers married, and given theirs is the only one were he is married to her, she says, "He's my husband."

"What?"

"My Peter, we're married, have been for almost a year." Natasha said looking over at her Peter with a soft smile and her hand coming up to touch her ring she keeps on a chain around her neck when she's in uniform.

"Oh wow, congratulations. Regardless no, I'm okay. Just make sure I get them back, please." The older Romanoff said with an odd expression on, it almost looks like longing on her face. Natasha doesn't pay attention when the Jessica from her world teases the older Romanoff about something.

Shortly the portal is opened and they step through. Natasha has to take a deep breath the room looks exactly like the red room she's used to. She heads to the computer terminal and starts to hack. She is in faster then she expected, it seems being understaffed isn't the only problem.

She puts Galina's room on a loop and nods to Jessica from 575 who informs the madam web.

Natasha takes out her device and looks at the primarily computer, doing a quick search confirms its connected to the mainframe.

Natasha pulls up the options letting know the portable version of FRIDAY that this is a stealth mission.

Once its connected and FRIDAY has scanned looking for the data that hasn't been accessed she will start there to minimize the chance that someone will notice they're intrusion.

While FRIDAY is working Natasha moves to another terminal to check on the rest of the building.

After a while of digging in the database. Natasha checks on FRIDAY and she has enough of a grasp of the mainframe and it's security to know she needs 45 minutes.

Natasha relays that to Jessica then the two of them realize that they need to piggybacked the signal and see if they can put something in the system that will let them loop the video without someone having to come to the control room first.

A portal opens and her Peter as well as the Parker from 4377 step through. They have some equipment to take care of it.

Peter walks over to her and he brushes his hand on hers as he checks on how FRIDAY is doing.

"Honey, I'm going to take a look around." She tells her husband.

"Okay, be safe." Peter says it's an automatic thing. He goes to help the other Parker and they pull in drew from 1610 since she's also a Parker. They each go to a different part of the room to piggybacked the signal and install a loop device.

Natasha and another Jessica take a quick glance at the cameras to make sure they don't get spotted while doing recon.

They head very cautiously out to look around and get a feel for the place.

Peter gets the loop device installed while keeping an eye on FRIDAY.

Jessica from 575 her earpiece softly beeps and they hear her give the other Natasha from 575 an update.

Both Parkers look up at her when she says that the two 'baby spiders' and the 'baby widow' are working on it.

After the update is done Peter looks at her and says "you know I'm 22 and married, I'd hardly call me a baby spider."

The other Parker adds, "yeah I'm 20 pretty sure I'm not a baby either."

Jessica just smirks she loves messing with Parker, all the Parkers. "you're younger then me therefore you are babies."

"or you're just old." 1610 Jessica aka baby widow said quietly.

Both Parkers snickered at that.

Jessica received a message that two of the Parkers are going to meet Ms. Tsarfin.

She relayed it to the Romanoffs in the room.

"Okay the device is installed. We'll have to test it later I don't want to cause any problems with the current loop going." Peter said.

"Good we got the device to piggybacked the signal installed." The other two said.

Jessica opened communications to have Peni test the piggybacked signal.

All three with it, felt their Spidey-sense light up. They looked to see another patrol heading their way

Jessica relayed the information and she was told they are leaving shortly.

They watch the monitor as Peter disconnects the driver scanner, FRIDAY has completed her download.

The other two come back from recon.

Peter looks his wife over to make sure she's okay.

She does the same to him.

Not that it matters one of the side effects of their bond is they can feel if the other is hurt. As well as their emotions.

Natasha walked to stand next to her husband.

Peter takes her hand. They each squeeze their hands.

They open a portal and everyone else steps through. As soon as the portal is closed in Galina's room. Peter removes the loop and shortly before the patrol gets to close, both Natasha and Peter step through and close the portal.

Peter takes the device and goes over to Peni she connects it to their mainframe but before they start the download peter runs the antivirus and spyware programs on the data. The other Parker walks over to check it out.

The scan comes back clean. They start the download.

Peter wanting to hear what happened goes back to sit next to his wife. Their hands find each other's again.

Peter still marvels that even after 3 years whenever they touch their bond pulses gently between them.

Peter can fell warring emotions from his wife. Excitement about the babies, but worry about how they can pull this off, and some apprehension, he assumes it's from being in a red room a place that still haunts her.

575 Jessica gives her report as they pull up the piggybacked signal.

The Romanoff also from 575 gives her report about Galina's state of mind.

After some back and forth about what to do. They decide to see what the download shows and go from there.

Not much longer after that the meeting ends and Peter goes to check on the download.

The three from 575 head home.

Peter looks to see 1078 Parker looking at the monitor showing Galina's room.

He walks over. "hey, don't worry we'll make sure nothing happens. We have a room full of Parkers. And we can move mountains on our own."

"I know, but it's just, not even a few hours ago I had no idea… now I just wonder."

"The good old Parker luck?"

"Yeah, when's that other shoe is gonna drop."

"I agree with seeing about getting you undercover there to watch over her. I'm like you, I can't do nothing. If it was my Natasha and my children… I'd kill for them."

"She's not my Natasha or Galina. I was a friend of my world's Natasha, but we never had a relationship."

"But you want to now." Peter said knowingly.

"Yeah, I always cared about her. So yes, I'd like to be more with Galina if she wants to."

"Well I can tell you from what I saw on the monitor when you helped her she seems to be open to it."

"You think so?"

Natasha stepped up and answered, "I know so. She was relieved that you were there."

Peter asks the question that has been on his mind for a while. "How do you feel about others adopting some of the babies?"

"I, I don't know. I know she and I couldn't take care of that many children. I will agree with whatever she wants."

"I understand, I just wanted to know what your thoughts were. We are more then happy to talk to you and Galina as much as you want. Having a family is something we've never thought possible. But the possibility of have a couple of children that is as much Natasha and mine as possible…" Peter slips his hand into Natasha's.

"I do understand, MJ and I had wanted to have children, but we never could find the time." Peter said turning back to look at the monitor.

Galina looks up at the camera. They each wonder if she knows they are watching her, keeping an eye on things.

"I need to learn Russian." The other Peter muttered to himself.

"I think she would appreciate that. I'm sure she will get better at English as she uses it more, but I can speak from experience that when my Peter speaks to me in my native tongue it makes me feel good." Natasha said.

"я люблю тебя моя любимая жена" (I love you my beloved wife) Peter whispered to her.

Natasha turned to her husband giving him the soft smile she saves only for him. "а я тебе мой любимый муж." (and I you my beloved husband)

"that sounds beautiful. May I ask what you said?" the other Peter said, a little bit awed by the love he can see shining in both of their eyes for each other.

"I told her I love her. And she said and I you." Peter said as Natasha wraps her arms around him. "well that was most of it, the rest, is ours. You have to learn the language to figure out the rest." He added with a smile.

"I wouldn't go repeating that to Galina yet. She might look at you funny." Natasha said with a smile leaning her head against Peter's.

"No funny Russian pet names until I learn what it means. Got it."

Natasha from 4377 walked over with a smirk. "He called her his beloved wife and she called him beloved husband. That's what they mean. Guys really no teasing the monolinguistic."

"Hey, I'll have you know I speak English, bad English, sarcasm, and science mumbo-jumbo. That is complex." The other Peter said smiling.

They all chuckled glad for a reprieve from the heavy subject they have been dealing with.

4377 Romanoff added. "I agree, learning her native tongue will make her feel good. I was there when you helped her into the bed. She has memories from your world's Romanoff, and there is a familiarity that will help her. Just be there whatever she needs and let her make the choices."

"I already planned on that. Like 575 said we have enough clone experience that I would know how important being able to make the choice is. I cared for my world's Natasha," Peter lost his smile and looked back at the monitor showing Galina, feeling the sadness. "I'm still haunted by what happened to her."

"Now you might have a second chance to make things right." Peter said, even though he like the others knows it wasn't his fault. Peter is aware that no matter how many times others will say it, Parkers have a way of believing the opposite.

"Plus, you have help. We won't let anything happen to her or your children." Natasha said. "Let's go see if the download is done. We need to head back soon."

They all walk to Peni's terminal and see that it's done downloading. She hands the device back to Natasha.

"I'm going to stay here for now. I want to look at the research and see what I can find." 1078 Peter said.

"Peter, I know you want to go see her again… just be careful, we need to see what their plan is for the babies before we can take her away. If you get caught it will likely end in disaster." Natasha said.

The two couples in the room knowing how Parkers think, know that he will go back to see her as soon as he can.

"I promise if I do go, I'll be careful. I know what's at risk."

Both couples decide to head home. They each need to talk to their family and friends, about what they've learned.

"Peter."

"Peter…"

"Doctor, Doc…" Natasha covered her husband's mouth before he could make the joke.

"Okay, 616 makes the joke enough times. We don't need anymore."

Someone in the room quietly muttered "thank god"

They head to their earths.

* * *

Natasha and Peter stepped into their apartment in the tower. It was a wedding present from Pepper and Tony, they have the whole level as their home Peter's primary lab and Natasha's office is on the same floor.

"FRIDAY who's here?" Natasha asked.

"Everyone is currently in the tower."

"Great can you ask them to meet us in the common room, please?"

"Of course, agent Parker." FRIDAY has started calling Natasha agent Parker in private.

Much to everyone's amusement.

Natasha and Peter go up to the common room.

Pepper and Tony as well as Steve and Bucky are already there. Sam and Bruce walk in right after Natasha and Peter get there.

"Thanks for coming guys. So, we have news and a question for you all. The meeting we had is about another earth." Peter started but they can all see his excitement. "uh long story short, we might be able to adopt two babies whose parents are Peter Parker and Natasha Romanoff. And they will likely have powers when they get older."

Stunned silence followed his announcement. Natasha with an amused look leaned on her husband and said "I think you broke them."

"Guys? Anything Bueller, Bueller…"

"uh okay so what happened?"

"um another earth's red room took Parker's research and gave their widow spider powers but that wasn't enough they took his DNA and impregnated her. However, they overdid it she will have 123 children. "

"wha… wait did you say 123?!" Tony said

"Yeah it is a spider thing. We don't know yet how that is going to work." Peter said with a grin. We went and copied their database and contact the mother. She calls herself Galina Tsarfin. She's a clone of that world's Natasha Romanoff, who was unfortunately killed." Peter can't help the distress he feels at the thought of losing his wife.

Natasha, not just through their bond, can feel the change coming over her husband. She pulled him into her arms, she softly whispers "Shh, baby, I'm still here, it's okay."

Peter knowing it nods and wraps his arms around her and gives a soft shuddered breath.

Everyone in the room knows what's going on. Feel the same distress, both Peter and Natasha have become the heart and soul of the team.

Pepper quietly asks, "What is the question?"

Natasha responded still holding him close. "We want to make sure you are okay with us adopting two of the children if the parents give approval."

"I guess we'll have to figure out how to spider-child proof the tower." Tony said.

Peter smiles at the answer. "How do you feel about being called grandma and grandpa?"

"Better than Capsicle being called great-grandpa." Tony said to lighten the mood.

It worked; the room lightly chuckled. Steve teased back, "At least I don't look like it."

Natasha wanting to take her husband back to the apartment they are still needed to eat then spend some time alone. "We'll keep you up to date on what's going on. It won't be for a several months at least."

"If you both need anything, please don't hesitate to let us know." Pepper said knowing she's speaking for the rest of their family.

Both Natasha and Peter nod then head back to the elevator to go back to their level.

"Baby I'm going to start dinner why don't you go get ready for bed then I'll do the same when you're done." Natasha said.

Peter nods but still hasn't let go of Natasha. He isn't ready to let her go.

With a small smile and completely understanding. "Baby that isn't getting ready for bed and I know you need to eat." She cupped Peter's face then gives him a soft kiss. He deepens the kiss needing to connect with her.

Their bond flourishing with the connection.

Natasha gives a small moan and participates in deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of intense kissing she moves back, "Baby I want to continue this as much as you, but we need to clean up and eat first."

Peter feeling better whispers with a small smile, "yes my alpha." He steps back to go get cleaned up and will take over in making dinner while she gets ready as well.

Peter changed into sweats and a t-shirt. Then he took over while she got ready as well.

By the time she was ready the food was done. They eat quickly and quietly. After they clean up and go to bed. Peter softly strips Natasha of her clothes and he quickly removes his.

They start to kiss softly growing more demanding as Peter moves down to kiss and nibble on her neck, and her collarbone. He moves up to her ear and softly whispers his love for her.

She has her arms lightly on Peter, letting him give her pleasure. She knows that's what he wants, they have gotten better of the years in sharing the giving and receiving of pleasure, but sometimes Peter just wants to touch her and show her how much he wants and needs her.

She just whispers encouragements to him. Letting him know she wants and needs him to.

He moves down to knead her breast and suck, nibble, and kiss her other nipple and around her breasts.

Their bond allows every feeling of pleasure to be shared between them both.

After the while Peter moves down to kiss and nip her abdomen. He spends a little time there. Moving up to her breasts then down to her waist. All the while Natasha just keeps her hands on his head carding her fingers through his hair whispering her love and care for him. Giving into her need to moan, at the pleasure he's giving her.

He moves down to her thighs kissing and nibbling on her inner thighs keeping away from her sex for now.

He smiles when she whines slightly when she realizes he's avoiding her pussy.

Before she can pull him to her center he moves down and kisses and touches her legs. He's found that she is slightly ticklish, and he's mastered getting her turned on just enough that the instead of being ticklish it drivers her up the wall.

He smiles when her moaning gets slightly louder and she starts to use her legs to pull him back up to her core.

Peter quickly works his way back up to her sex. He can never deny her for long. He kisses both sides of her thighs next to her pussy.

He loves to hear her breath catch in anticipation. He moves up just above her pussy brushing his nose on her well-trimmed bush. He blows on her bush and Natasha's hands go from carding though his hair to grabbing it.

Peter waits until she looks down at him, she had her eyes closed letting her body experience what he's doing to her.

When she looks at him softly asks, "are you ready?"

Her "yes" was breathy and full of want.

Peter doesn't waste any more time. He places the flat of his tongue on her pussy and making sure to cover her clit, he _very_ slowly licked up. Until only the tip of his tongue is still on her, he then uses it to move her clit around then places his mouth over it and lightly sucks on it.

He then uses the tip of his tongue to run around her inner and outer lips, then he pushed his tongue into her tunnel as far as he can. He still can't get enough of her taste. He then put his mouth around her lips and sucked as he drives his tongue into her pussy.

He's gotten good enough to use his teeth to lightly brush her clit as he sucks on her lips.

He is rewarded with her orgasm that allows him to taste more of her juices.

Her soft moaning still after all this time shoot straight down to make his cock rock hard.

But he's still hungry for her juices.

He looks up at her licking his mouth to get her juices as she comes down from the high, his mouth gave her. He huskily said "I'm not done yet, my alpha. I'm still hungry."

Natasha can't help the deep moan at what he's going to do to her.

Peter puts three of his fingers in her and slowly pushed them in and out getting them nice and wet from her juices. He then takes his third finger and brushes against her puckered rosebud.

He waits until he hears her breath catch again and she breaths out "yes, baby." He gently pushes his ring finger in her back channel as his other two fingers continue to push in and out of her as he restarts to suck on her clit and very lightly brushing his teeth or using the tip of his tongue, on it.

He long ago learned how to use his abilities to stimulate her nerves. He takes his other hand to run his fingers over her upper legs and waist stimulating her nerves. Her moans get higher, he learned long ago that she is so close to a big one. He uses his finger still slowly pumping in her sex to brush her g-spot.

When one of her hands go from trying to pull his face into her sex to gripping her breast, he moves his hand from her waist to knead her other breast stimulating it.

Soon she's saying, "быстрее детка быстрее" (faster baby faster)

Peter knows he's on the right track when she's reduced to muttering Russian to him. Hearing her accent is such a turn on to him.

Very shortly she's arching her back and her hand is almost painfully gripping his hair. Her mouth is open in an almost silent scream as her juices gush out of her pussy. Peter sucks them up and continues to stimulate her into more orgasms until she begs him to stop.

Peter slowly lets up, helping to come down slowly. Until she is breathing heavily.

To Peter watching her come down is still one of the most erotic scenes he's ever seen. Knowing that the quivering of her abdomen muscles and the deep breaths that cause her beautiful breasts to sway to the way her overwhelming pleasure is spilling over to him in their bond. It all makes him love her even more.

Soon she's looking at him with lust and love in her eyes saying, "come here, you naughty boy."

Peter with a grin moves up gently kissing his way up, she's still sensitive he can tell. This is more his need to touch her then his need to give her pleasure.

She grabs his head and pulls him to her kissing him deeply pouring every bit of the lust and love she's feeling right now into him.

She then pushes him onto his back, and she starts to return the favor. She kisses his neck, knowing his sensitive spots like he knows on hers.

She lightly nips at his nipples smiling as he gives a small gasp.

She brushes her hand down his abdomen knowing that when she does it. It drives him up the wall, with feather-light brushes of her fingertips on his abdomen and waist she continues to smile as he moans, and he arches his back slightly.

Also, her hair is brushing the head of his cock, which drives him faster up the wall.

She takes her free hand and cups his balls very gently squeezing and pulling on them. As she puts her mouth on the head of his cock and lightly sucking on it as her tongue swirls around it.

Peter starts by balling his hands in the bed sheets moaning deeply.

Soon as she opens her throat, she slides her mouth all the way down his cock. She has long ago learned to suppress her gag reflex, which she needs for his length and girth.

Soon his hands are on her head, and unlike before when they first started out, he's not timid about it.

He never gets rough unless she tells him to, but his hands are gently insistent, and she knows what he wants.

Unlike her reverting back to Russian, he starts to utter her name. _"Natalia, Natalia, Natalia."_

Soon after she hums a little and bobs her head up and down slowly. He starts to mutter "Close, baby close."

She slides back up to suck on his head using her hand to stroke up and down his shaft. Soon he's bridging up his body as he explodes in her mouth.

She swallows it all down. Loving his taste as much he does hers."

She looks up to see the way his whole body is tight, the way his arm muscles ripple as his hands grip the sheets his powerful thigh muscles quiver from the aftershocks. His body drops back on the bed as he's panting.

Having been so turned on while pleasuring her, and the way the feelings bounced back and forth between them in the bond, always makes his orgasms so much more powerful.

She crawls up his body like a cat. Once she gets back up to him, he wraps his arms around her and pulls her to him.

He brushes his nose on her neck and whispers his love for her as she whispers the same back to him.

His hand caresses lightly down her body, brushing her sides as he rests it on her ass cheek. He nibbles on her neck and then her earlobe. "You are so beautiful my beloved wife." He whispers in her ear.

She smiles at the love she feels through their bond and his words. "you make me feel that way my beloved husband."

She reaches down to his cock that had grown semi-soft until she gently started to stroke it. Soon it's back to being rock hard and her pussy grows wet at what she wants him to do next.

Peter smelling her sex takes his hand currently on her ass and slides it down to brush along her folds feeling the wetness. They both moan at that.

She moves to lay back, while Peter follows her, she spreads her legs a little farther as he rests in between she can feel his hardness brush her folds.

She smiles as she stretches up like a cat. When Peter moans at how she can may any move look so erotic.

"Baby…" she doesn't need to say anymore as she reaches down to grab him and line it up with her entrance.

Peter pushes into her wet folds slowly, relishing the feeling of being in her, that still is better than anything he's _ever_ experienced even after 3 years.

In her arms… _in her_ is the only place he wants to be.

She wraps her arms around him, and he closes his eyes just listening to her breathless sounds as they slowly make love. Her warm breath on his neck as he has his arms wrapped around her.

Slowly driving in and out of her as he feels her clench her muscles around him. Her arms tightening around him he kisses and nibbles on her neck and shoulder taking time to nibble and suck on her earlobe as he whispers his words of love for her.

She breathlessly whispers "быстрее ... глубже" (faster… deeper)

Peter moves a little faster, flexing his hips to be able to reach deeper into her. While still holding her close.

"да ... да ... просто так, любовь моя" (yes… yes… just like that, my love.)

"моя любимая наталья" (My beloved Natalia) Peter whispers right before she pulls his head down to kiss.

Soon he starts to go faster, getting close, driven even higher, by hearing her breathless moans as she's getting closer to her orgasm as well.

She starts to grip his cock hard as her orgasm starts, that is what pushes him over the edge he shots his seed deep in her. He feels his whole body tighten up as it happens.

She pulls him closer to her as they come down. She brushes his face the look of love on her face is clear to anyone that would see it.

Peter then rest his head on her shoulder and his face is on her neck.

Peter slides out of her and feels his cock twitch when she gives a soft moan at the aftershock it sent through them both.

He laid on his side pulling her close.

She turned so they are face to face. She caresses his face and whispers her love to him.

Peter reaches over to pull the bed sheets over them. The day's events have been tiring.

Peter has his arms around her as she keeps softly caressing him. His eyes are closed, she smiles when she hears him purr. Even after all this time. His purr makes her feel loved almost more than the words.

She knows why he purrs, loves to sometimes tease him about it.

However, that is something only they know.

Neither Natasha nor Peter have ever told anyone else about his purring and given he would only do it for the woman he loves.

Nobody else will ever hear it.

They soon fall asleep. Still securely tightly wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

Author's Note:

their bond is something like the Jedi force bond.

Such as the kind that Luke and Mara shared.

I know other Jedi couples had them but they are the couple that comes to mind.

I want to at least continue this story until they get the babies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning!**

Author's Note:

This is maybe one of the darkest chapters I've ever published.

**Warning... scenes of torture, as well as Mind Ripe**

It is not detailed but it is there.

* * *

After a week of going back and forth about the mission. Peter is almost ready to just sneak on board the quinjet when she heads to Europe.

Currently Belova has been spotted in eastern Europe trying to gather information.

Peter's Spidey-sense are still warning him of danger the problem is he's not sure what the danger is. If he goes is, he in danger if he doesn't go is his beloved wife in danger… more so then usual. All he knows is anytime he even thinks of the mission his senses light up.

They compromise of sorts he can't go, but she will take Clint for back up.

That lead to him feeling insecure and inadequate for a while. He's not worried about her cheating, but with them being both alpha and omegas it drives them to be there no matter what.

Peter is aware logically that Clint is a better choice he has more covert ops experience and he's not driven by the same impulses, but it still drives Peter insane that he can't be the one to go.

He spent most of the day patrolling needing to be away.

When he finally returned, he softly made his way to their home to find her waiting she had been crying.

She felt what he feels, through their bond.

She walked up and slapped him then kissed him hard only stopping when they needed to breath.

She knows why he's experiencing the conflicting emotions she is to.

She desperately wants Peter to go with her. But she knows just how good the other woman is and Natasha doesn't want him on the same continent as the assassin if she can help it.

They spent the rest of the night and the next day together in their apartment holding each other only the need to eat and other bodily functions did they part.

That helped to alleviate some of the tension but not all.

The rest of their family could only watch in sadness as Peter would spend as much time patrolling as possible while Natasha threw herself into tracking every lead and training, anything to keep both of them busy, during the day.

At night they spend hours making love passionately.

Both of them woke up having nightmares for the first time in years.

The day she's set to leave, the whole tower is on edge. It was decided two days before that Bucky would also go, he has some experience with the red room and the target.

So, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky stand at the ramp saying goodbye.

Natasha and Peter step into another room.

Clint starts to do the pre-flight as Bucky and Steve say their goodbyes.

In the side room Natasha and Peter have their arms tightly wrapped around each other.

"Please be careful… I don't know what I'd do…" Peter whispers he's in tears between the feelings that are flowing between the two, as well as the low level of anxiety his Spidey-sense is be giving him for a week.

"Of course, you be careful too, I need you as well." Natasha said she is torn, she knows the longer they stay the more likely she is to let him come, but she can't leave him.

Peter looks her in the eyes and leans into kiss her, in his mind he's begging her 'please let me go, with you, please…' but he can't do that to her.

They step out of the room and Clint and Bucky are standing on the ramp. Tony, Pepper, and Steve are back near the doorway.

The bonded couple walks to the ramp.

"I'll be back before you know it, beloved." Natasha whispered giving Peter one more hug.

She turns and stiffly walks up the ramp.

Peter looks at the two men still in front of him. He looks like he wants to demand they protect her, but he can't…

"Try not to worry Pete, we will look out for her. We will get her home safe." Clint said as Bucky nodded in agreement.

They would be shocked at how distraught Peter and Natasha look if they had not been seeing it over the last week.

Peter nods not trusting himself to speak as Bucky hugs him. Clint put his hand on Peter's shoulder.

Peter turns back to walk over to the rest of the group Pepper wraps her arms around Peter.

The blast shield came up and the jet took off. Peter looked and saw Natasha in the co-pilot seat.

A testament to how much she has been affected. She prefers to pilot when she's in the jet.

After the jet and the rest of the team is long gone. Peter walked to the edge of the platform and just stood.

His Spidey-sense has not gone away, it's gotten worse.

Peter goes back home. He lays on the bed, pulling her pillow to him, the place that his bond with his wife resides pulses with warmth.

Natasha who has given up her co-pilot seat to Bucky went back to the sit. She feels her bond pulse gently in warmth. She felt the pulse three times, a pause then three times again.

She smiles the tears well up, two years ago while they were exploring their bond. They found they can mental brush that spot it pulses.

So, they will brush it three times when they are away from each other. It means 'I love you'

She brushed it back to him. Her eyes closed; they haven't tested distance. This is the farther and the longest they will be apart.

Peter takes a deep breath when he feels her send her pulse back. He gets up to clean the apartment, then going to his lab he works on his equipment.

Natasha takes a deep breath then going to the side stations she works on tracking the target. She connects to FRIDAY to find the latest rumors, as well as talking to SHIELD to see what they have.

It went like that for the first day or two. After they landed in Europe Natasha has to work to contain her frustration every lead that seemed so solid before is gone like a puff of smoke.

She can't find any trace of Yelena in Europe, much less this continent. There are some hints that she's gone back to Russia. Natasha is about ready to continue the search from home. She is more than ready, she needs her husband and from the longing she can feel from him every night he needs her just as badly.

She is planning to head to Russia and look at the most likely places before she heads back. It's been over a week and the lack of action is making everyone irritable.

She is in the middle of explaining the plan to Clint and Bucky when the color drains from her face and her hand comes up to press near her heart.

The bond has suddenly goes cold.

She stumbles to the communication console. Connecting to FRIDAY, "What happened to Peter!?"

"I do not know, all communication between Karen and the suit was suddenly cut off, I can't access any of the suit functions and Karen is beside herself here. She reports that Peter was patrolling when he spotted a woman with red hair that looked remarkably like you, being attacked by several men. He was in the process of webbing them up when all communication was lost." FRIDAY sounds like she's in a panic her sister is constantly trying to connect to the suit.

"Natasha what is it?" Clint said, both men know something must have happened to Peter for her to react that way.

"We need to get back to New York now!" Natasha said having not heard Clint's question. She's trying to reach out to Peter with her bond, she's trying to brush it, but nothing is there.

Clint and Bucky don't waste any time. They turn the jet around and push it to almost max. Clint calculates they will have to stop at an England SHIELD base to refuel.

It will still take 5 hours to get back to New York.

Within two hours Tony and Steve contact them. They received a box; it contains Peter's spider-suit and clothes, as well as all the tracking devices they had on him.

Tony hesitantly adds there is some dried blood on the suit. He's quick to add not enough to be a concern but it's still there.

FRIDAY is currently scanning every camera she can access to try and locate Peter. Tony has been out flying with his suits scanning the city.

Natasha doesn't have the heart to say that by now they could have taken him out of the country.

Natasha has FRIDAY load the last images from the camera on Peter's suit. She's trying to see if she can spot something some clue… anything that will lead her to her beloved husband.

They are about an hour from New York when her bond starts again, but it's muddled and in pain. She grunts and collapses in one of the chairs.

Bucky is beside her in a few seconds, "Natasha what is it?"

"Peter, he's muddled but in pain, I can't… I can't reach him." Natasha said

"Hey, stop, you're going to hurt yourself. Let's get back and see if we can track him down. At least we know he's still alive." Bucky said, know its cold comfort.

When she opened her eyes the pain and anguish are worse than he's ever seen. "He's in so much pain."

"we will find whoever is doing this and they will regret the day they ever thought about taking our spiderling from us."

When they land the whole team is there. Tony and Steve look like they have been going non-stop.

It hasn't even been a day. Natasha is all set to get on her motorcycle and start tearing up the streets. She's hoping that if she's closer she will get a better read on their bond.

She slips away and is in the garage before they notice she's gone. She spends hours driving around the city. The bond doesn't change, she can feel him, but it doesn't get any stronger or weaker, he's in constant pain and it's like his senses are muddled.

Finally, well after midnight, Pepper gets on the radio and has her come home.

She reluctantly turns around and rides back to the tower.

She heads to the apartment and cleans up she crawls into their bed and pulling Peter's pillow to her she holds it tight and her tears fall, she has spent all day holding her fears and worries at bay, but here surrounded by his scent but without his arms around her she can't help the tears fall.

She falls into a fitful sleep, full of disjointed dreams. Her hand tightly holding her wedding ring she hadn't realized that she had been clutching it every change she could.

* * *

Peter is out patrolling he is keeping an eye on the time. Natasha is going to call him in a few hours so they can connect as much as possible. He reaches inside to his bond, it being a constant present is the only thing that has kept him sane while she's been gone.

His Spidey-sense goes off strongly as he sees a woman that he would swear is his wife being attacked by 5 men.

He attacks the men, webbing them up fast as he can. When he's down to the last one his Spidey-senses scream like he hasn't felt in a long time. Then he sees a flash of red like mist and then blackness.

Yelena doesn't show it, but she breathes a sigh of relieve the spider-man is better trained then she was led to believe, he tore through those men faster then she had planned. She is thinking this as she quickly pulls out a powerful emp generator gun and points it at him. Once that's done, she has the remaining men load the body into a van that is generating an EM field to keep any electronics from tracking them.

In order to keep the others from talking they shot the men that are trapped in the webs, killing them.

She drives them to the location. She is the only one that knows the location. She's sure her secret weapon could find out, but thankfully the conditioning is holding.

It was harder to find Wanda Maximoff then it was to activate the conditioning… brainwashing, that Hydra had put in her.

Then it was simply a matter of getting that fake widow bitch away then she could lure someone from their tower.

She knew that of all the people Spider-man is the most likely candidate, she would have preferred Barton or even Barnes someone she has a personal connection to.

All reports are that she is no closer to the Spider-man then the others on the team.

She pulls the van into the garage and has the men drag the body down to the basement. He is dropped on the ground.

"Quickly remove his costume." She orders

The men start to try and remove the skintight suit. They remove the mask and are surprised. "Wait that's Peter Parker, he's Stark's heir."

"So what, cut off the fucking thing I don't care, it's got tracking devices and eventually they will track it if we don't get them removed.

Yelena looks over to see Wanda is silent and concentrating. "What's wrong Wanda?"

"He is fighting me, it's taking all my concentration to keep him under, he's powerful and has strong mental fortitude." Wanda adds "Press the spider on the center of his chest it will loosen it. I was able to see that."

Yelena walks over and does so as well as taking a syringe that has a cocktail of drugs that suppresses powers. She uses it on Wanda, and it should work on the spider kid.

After pushing the full plunger of the drug into the kid's neck, she can hear Wanda breathe a sigh of relieve.

Yelena not to gently strips him of the suit. Once his left glove is off, she is surprised to see a wedding ring on his hand. She tries to take it off but Peter's hand closes into a fist subconsciously.

Yelena finishes remove the suit to see peter just in his boxers. She likes what she sees, even with the few cuts and some dried blood he still looks good. She brushes her hand on his abs.

He instinctively moves away from an unfamiliar and unwelcome touch.

She starts to reach of his boxers when he tries to stop her, she smiles a predatory smile and takes a knife not to gently cutting them off.

She makes the men string his naked body up on a hoist so that his feet are just barely touching the ground.

The men do so but in their shame don't look at Peter as much as they can. They just want to finish and leave, a couple of them are thinking of going to the avengers or SHIELD they may not know everything, but they know enough.

Yelena had planned for this so when she took his clothes and put them in a box she turned to Wanda and told her "Pay the men."

Wanda's eyes glow red and before they can react, she kills them all. Leaving only Wanda, Yelena Belova and a drugged up, powerless naked Peter Parker.

Yelena takes the box and goes to drop it off for the avengers to find.

Now she will have some fun with Spider-man and wait to strike, she might get lucky and one of the avengers will come looking for their wayward spider and she will get a better target.

As she returns, she finds Wanda sitting staring at the body, Parker. She figures he's nice looking enough she can at least call him by his name. Besides she doesn't care about him, he's just a means to an end.

"What is it Wanda?"

"It's difficult to tell, even in this state he's doing a good job of keeping me at bay…"

"he's stronger than you?"

"No, I can still enter his mind, it just takes more power then I was expecting."

"find anything good?"

"Yes, he's both an alpha and an omega. He's married to another alpha and omega."

"Really an alpha and omega? I've never heard that. I heard that most of them are betas."

"Yes, and whoever he's married to he's been worried sick about."

"do you know who it might be? If it's some civilian we can stake her out to maybe get the others out of their tower."

"No, just that she has red hair. And he loves her deeper than I've ever seen." Wanda said her surprise and respect of how much of a fight he's putting up even in his current state.

She must maintain a constant pressure, or he'll kick her out, of his head.

Yelena opens the computer and pulls up a google search on Peter Parker and his wife. Very few entries are listed.

She plays a video of Parker and his wife leaving a charity function.

"No, shit that can't be right…" she plays the video again.

Clearly the woman is wearing a mask, but her walk is telling, Yelena would recognize the walk, she had been taught it as well as all other black widows.

She watches the few other videos the internet has on them. Each walk is the same.

The smile Yelena has would have scared Peter if he could see it. It is predatory and a little maniacal. "Oh, someone up above most love me. I unknowing captured the husband of Natasha Romanoff."

Wanda looks at her surprised. "She's married?" Wanda turns back to Peter and concentrates hard she forces her way into his memories.

She ignores the pained whimper that Peter is making while trying to get the intruder out of his mind.

She sees glimpse of Natasha and Peter close, but as she pushes more, she meets more resistance. She can't help it she pushes more.

Yelena looks up from her gleeful celebration to seeing Wanda concentrating so hard she's sweating, and Parker is thrashing around and whimpering.

"Wanda, what are you doing?" Yelena

That broke Wanda's concentration and she grunted from the force that Peter used to push her out of his mind. "I, uh, I wanted to know if he is married, I saw some glimpses of the two of them, but it was almost addictive I needed to see more…"

Wanda felt shame, she had mind raped the man, she had forced her way into his mind and took what she wanted it was no different than if she had been a man forcing himself on a woman.

Yelena can see the conditioning is wearing off from this session. "Wanda you look tired why do you go lay down and get some sleep." That was the code words to shut her down.

"Yes." She said monotone. As she stiffly turned to walk to the room, she's been assigned.

Yelena will have to do another session on her. She must stay under her control.

But first she needs to keep Parker docile. She takes another syringe of the drug and jams it into his neck injecting the drug.

She looks to see that in the struggle Peter seems to have caused his arm damage.

She will have to take the time to contemplate what this means. She has been given a gift; she must figure out the best way to make use of it.

But first she needs to redo the conditioning on the mutant if she loses her, Yelena is screwed.

She silently enters the room that Wanda is sleeping in and reads the words that refresh the conditioning.

She will have to make sure she keeps a close eye on the mutant.

Afterwards she retires to her room and spends part of the night gleefully planning what she will do to the body. She's leaning towards during the day torturing him looking like Romanoff and at night show up as herself to be gentle and helpful.

Drive a wedge in the memories he has of Romanoff so that when he thinks of her he will only know pain. She might even take him as her lover, he's good looking and she can't help but get pleasure from the thought of stealing Romanoff's husband.

The simplest condition is usually the best. She should have time to do it slowly and the right way. Nobody but her knows where they are, and the mutant is still firmly under her control. Parker isn't going anywhere.

In fact, tomorrow first thing she will do is make sure he can't walk, so even if he does get out, he can't escape.

She falls asleep for a few restful hours. All points of entry are booby trapped.

* * *

The next morning Natasha woke her hand reaching for her husband on his side of the bed. His pillow still in her arms.

She can still feel the same muddled pain in their bond.

She gets up needing to move, she doesn't do sitting around very well. She puts on one of Peter's looser shirts then heads to the gym.

She hits the bag hard. She needs to focus on something else besides the situation and the feeling she's getting through the bond.

Pepper comes to get her about lunch time. She drags her away threatening that Peter would want her to take care of herself, so that when they find him, she can take care of him.

Natasha not totally willingly follows. She eats as much as she can stomach before she goes to get cleaned up, then she heads to SHIELD HQ to see what they have.

The report does not fill her with confidence. Once it was established that a costume was kidnapped the NYPD was more than happy to let SHIELD take over. Especially since NYPD has a less then clear policy when it comes to vigilantes.

Unfortunately, blowhards like J Jonah Jamison have learned that several men caught what looks like spider-man's webs were executed.

The fact that spider-man is missing and has zero history of doing anything close to this, doesn't matter to people like them. Natasha changes the station when the local news shows it, most play part of his broadcast since nobody is defending him.

Natasha examines the scene and can't pick up anything that others may have missed. A camera down the street picked up a van driving and from the angle it looks like a body is put into it. However, there is no clear shot of the license plate, or the people there.

FRIDAY is working on legal and less then legal ways to see the traffic cameras. SHIELD has looked and whoever is drive is very good.

The box has only one print on it. Natasha knows it's a calling card. Natasha is there in Tony's lab along with the rest of the team when the print is run.

When the print is run and FRIDAY runs into a state department level roadblock. All of Natasha's fears have been answered. Yelena Belova is the only one she can think of that has a government block on it.

Plus, it fits she planted all those false trails for Natasha to go out of the country to follow, to be much closer to home waiting for a target of opportunity.

It's unlikely that Yelena knows about the relationship between her and Peter, she hopes that keeps Yelena from outright killing him.

This time it's Clint and Bucky that go to hit the bags. They let a string of cuss words that everyone is feeling. In getting ready to track down they all researched the target.

They all know what she's capable of doing.

Natasha however goes cold; she has her target now. She will hunt down Yelena and show that pretender just why she was chosen to be the black widow over her. All that matters to her, is getting her beloved husband back, if it costs her, her soul… so be it.

He is suffering this nightmare because of her.

She enters their apartment to get some sleep when she spots the watch. She almost leaps for it, the madam webs have been able to lock on to Peter Parkers before.

She immediately goes to the meeting room. She looks around and sees it's empty. "Uh hello, I need help, is there a madam web here or something. Please." Natasha isn't above begging for help. She knows from personal experience that the longer Peter is in the hands of a skilled torturer like black widows are trained to be, the more likely he'll have permanent mental and or physical damage.

"yes, Ms. Romanoff…" Julia from 575 came in looking like she just woke up. Which she did, the master weaver woke her from sleep since she is the one that deals with this world most often.

"Oh god, let's go." Julia can see that Peter is missing, and someone very bad has him.

Natasha can't help but breathe a sigh of relieve as she opens the portal back to the apartment.

"take me to the observation deck so I can look out over the city." Julia says quickly

Natasha wastes no time; she leads her down the hall to the elevators.

Once they reach the deck, Julia closes her eyes and concentrates.

Natasha feels a little dread, Julia should have locked on to him right away.

"I can't fully feel him, it's like his connection to the web is muted. I can tell he's in the city within a few miles of here, but… gah I'm sorry, every time I try to connect."

Julia opens her eyes… "you to have the bond, right?"

Natasha nods.

"May I touch it?"

Natasha takes Julia's hand and places it next to her heart above her breast. Julia closes her eyes and Natasha could swear she feels something touch the bond.

Julia gently takes her hand off and sighs. "I still can't connect. I'm getting he's naked, hanging by his wrists in what feels like a basement and does your world have a Wanda Maximoff?"

Natasha reacts, "yes, the scarlet witch we ran into her a while back before Peter came into our lives… why?"

"Because I've seen a woman that has a red mist like tendril emanating from her hands. However, I can't get a clear image of her face."

"All I'm getting from him is fear and disgust. I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more. I do know he's within a few miles of here. So, he's still in the city for what it's worth." Julia looks genuinely contrite.

"No, you did good, we weren't even sure if he was still in town. You told us he's in a basement. And that the scarlet witch might be involved. that is all information we did not know before."

Julia looks at her intensely. "Natasha don't lose yourself to this. He will need you; your babies will need you. You have support now."

A voice called out in agreement before Natasha can say anything. "she's right, you and Peter are our family. We won't get him back just to lose you. Besides Peter would never forgive us if we let it happen." Pepper said with the rest of the team behind her. They are all nodding in agreement.

"You are not alone in this. He's our family too." Tony said low and full of rage.

"That fucking bitch won't know what hit her _when_ we find her." Steve said to the surprise of everyone.

"I think Mr. Steve 'potty mouth' Rogers said it all." Clint said looking as shocked at Steve as the rest of the team.

Julia with a sad smile turns to Natasha, "I will keep trying to connect to Peter, as well as asking the other madam webs as well. As soon as I can, I will let you know."

Natasha channeling her inner Peter when she hugs her, "thank you."

Julia disappeared, leaving Natasha standing near the edge looking out over the city she closes her eyes and brushes her bond three times, knowing he can't do it back.

It still causes tears when it remains unanswered.

Pepper walked up and put her arm around Natasha. "come on, let's get some sleep, we have a range and more information. FRIDAY is already using the information we have to narrow the search."

Natasha just nods and softly thanks Pepper then she heads back to the apartment. She removes the watch and gently places it in the same spot that Peter put it in last week.

She went straight to bed, and like the night before her rest wasn't restful and full of disjointed images.

* * *

Yelena woke up this morning, she is almost giddy she is looking forward to turning or killing the one person that means the most to her most hated rival.

She checks to see that the mutant is still asleep. Then she puts on the wig and mask as well as the voice changer.

She looks and sounds just like Romanoff. She walks into see that Parker is aware but still out of it. She turns on the video camera she looks to the camera and gives them a sick smile as she waves.

She smiles as she grabs a crowbar. She gently lifts up Parker's chin and with Natasha's voice says, "Hello Peter, I'm sorry, but I just don't love you anymore… in fact I never loved you. I was just waiting until Bucky and Steve would end."

She watches as Peter looks confused at her, while she swings the crowbar hitting his femur, the crack echoed loudly in the room.

"I'm sorry _honey_ but know this hurts me more then it hurts you." She swings the crowbar on the other side hitting his tibia and fibula, she laughed when the second cracking sound is echoes loudly. Peter not having anywhere to go felt his leg give out which put pressure on the arm that was damaged when he was thrashing during Wanda's mind attack.

Yelena walked over to the side of the room and slide a covered tray over to him. "Honey I'm a bit rusty when it comes to interrogation, so I know you love me enough to let me use you as a training dummy. I only do it because you love me."

She pulled back the cover to show a bunch of blades and a few blunt objects. She picks up a small blade and she lightly placed it on his ribs then pushed slightly as she ran it down giving a thin cut. She looks at Peter and with a sad sound tells him. "this is what they call 'death by 1000 cuts.' However, I don't plan on killing you, I just need to shake the rust off.

She makes about 10 delicate cuts along his chest. Shhing him when he whines, telling him he's helping her to get back to being what she was always meant to be.

This goes on for several hours she would do different torture methods claiming she needs to get back into the practice for when she is finally rid of what is holding her back. Making it clear she considers Peter and the others holding her back.

She did take a break during lunch to check on mutant.

Wanda is just waking up, she's always groggy after certain days. However, it doesn't matter she has a mission. The avengers left her to die, just like they left her brother to die.

She thought that Romanoff would help her. When she was younger the stories of the avengers even reached her little town. She looked up to the badass avenger the first female.

Then that Stark bomb happened, and hydra came along offering them the chance to get revenge on the one that hurt them most. She was the one who dragged her brother along. He didn't want to do it, but she was determined. That determination is what got him killed… no wait it was the avengers that killed him, right? It had to be.

"come child, I have need of your abilities. I need to know what you can learn about the avengers from our friend here." Yelena said keeping her voice gentle. The first time she wakes is always problematic, the programming needs time to fully take hold.

It's a risk just her doing this. However, she can't trust anyone else. She has plenty of the suppressant drug for both of them. Plus, Parker isn't going anywhere, and soon should be eating out of her palm.

She can't wait to send that video to the avengers she almost wants to reveal were they are so she can see Romanoff's reaction when Parker is hers. Right before she turns the mutant loose on them.

If they take her out as well, oh well.

She shut off the camera during this part. It's one thing to torment Romanoff and the others but it's another to give her plans and reveal her ally, in case they have a way to track the mutant.

Yelena would have Wanda try to get information about the avengers their strengths and weakness any enemies she could convince to join in on her mission.

She would inflict pain to try and distract him and allow Wanda to get the information.

Yelena is impressed, he holds out without revealing anything, part of it he's still out of it the drugs are doing a number to his mental faculties the other is she will have to moderate her pain infliction the drugs have a side effect of keeping a person from passing out, but even that can be overcome.

Finally, she sends Wanda to bed and then she goes away to remove the wig and mask and voice changer.

She moves quietly walks up to Parker and take a chair she put it under Peter so he's off his legs. She lets the wench down, so his arms are not stretched anymore.

She places a blanket around him and takes some salve to cover the cuts she inflicted. All the while she's telling Peter to keep quiet so that Romanoff doesn't catch her. Playing like she's doing this behind Romanoff's back. Apologizing whenever Peter whimpers in pain, she gives him some water and food. Light to keep him from puking it out.

Not only does it keep him alive longer, but it should make it so in his mind Romanoff is the bad guy and Yelena is the good guy. She leaves him in the chair but tells him that Romanoff will be along to check on her, she will try to be back later.

She left the wench up high enough that he can't get out but without putting pressure on his damaged arm. She would come in early in the morning as herself and apologize that she must take the blanket and chair before Romanoff finds out.

The next several days go like that, during the morning looking like Romanoff she would do different torture methods all the while talking about how much better her new lover is, and how the others don't even know he's gone.

During the afternoon with Wanda she would continue to try and get information. She can get some things. Minor stuff that an intense google search would reveal.

In fact, it was when she double checked a fact, he seems to give, that she found he lied. He's building an immunity.

At night she would come to him as herself treating his wounds and feeding him, praising him for holding out. Saying that Romanoff had gone rogue and the other avengers are searching.

She lets the nighttime activities be recorded as well.

She then starts to kiss him at first on the forehead, with her praise or on the cheek. She would gently hug him as he shivers in the cold when she first puts the blanket on him.

Granted this part isn't moving as far along as she would like, he's not responding to her advances.

The next day while Wanda is probing, she has her find out why Parker isn't reacting favorably to her advances.

After an intense mental battle, the answer surprises both women.

Him being an alpha and omega bonded to another alpha and omega makes the bond much deeper. He's bond is why he hasn't let go.

"I want you to sever it, shut it off, do something so he can't feel the bond."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you _can't_?" Yelena works to keep from getting mad.

"Bonds are ancient, deep within, it can't be manipulated, or tricked. I wouldn't even know how to begin to sever the connect or shut him off from it. It would be easier to have him stop breathing."

Yelena takes a deep breath; she can't afford to be mad at the mutant. She injects the drugs into Parker's system then sends Wanda to bed. She takes the videos she accumulated and waiting until late at night.

She left to sneak into the local internet hub. She is able to get into the server room and send an anonymous email straight to the avengers she is able to show it originated from the other side of the world. She set it to send later in the morning

She heads back and doesn't go to Parker tonight. Better to let him suffer a little more. Besides she went easy on him today.

She checks on both of them before retiring to her bedroom.

* * *

When FRIDAY receives the email, she scans it right away like she does all emails. Finding no malicious software, she opens it and seeing only a series of videos.

She opens the first one and speeds through the video. If she could puke, she would, this is bad. She keeps Karen away; she has been beside herself in grief. Feeling like she failed her charge.

FRIDAY had asked agent Romanoff and Peter's aunt May to talk to Karen, she calculated a 45% chance it would help all of them. It would give agent Romanoff something to do besides pace and beat the bags. Or spend hours out on her motorcycle riding around to try and find something anything.

Karen looks up to agent Romanoff as one of the three most important woman in Peter's life. May was moved to the tower for her protection after the first day.

FRIDAY goes to work trying to track the source of email. Initially it shows that it came from china, however given that they know the woman is still here. It stands to reason she used a masking program, the easiest way to do it is from the source. FRIDAY looks at the backdoor in the local internet hub. The system showed an unauthorized user uploaded straight from the server room the night before. However, all information was wiped from the systems.

She quickly pulls up all traffic cams from the area and finds a van that seems to match the one seen at the scene of the abduction. This time, she is able to get a clear image of the plate and the driver.

The blonde woman matches the picture of Yelena Belova unfortunately the plate was reported stolen two weeks ago.

Also, a scan of the traffic cams shows the van disappearing shortly after taking off and she can't find it again.

Now FRIDAY has a dilemma she knows she needs to notify the others but the last few days have been nerve-racking. Everyone is on edge. This could send some over the edge.

Less than 5 minutes after receiving the email she tells her boss. "Boss."

Tony looks up from what he's working on in his lab, it's busy work but he needs something to do. However, he's never heard FRIDAY sound like this. "what is it FRI?"

"I just got an email about Peter, with several videos… it's bad, I could only watch the first one."

"Okay, gather the team in the conference room. We'll watch them and go from there."

"Yes boss."

Tony takes a deep breath and for the first time in a long time he prays to a god he doesn't fully believe in anymore. Hell, he would pay to Loki if it would help.

He heads to the main avenger's conference room.

He walks in to see the whole team there, including May and Pepper. He isn't sure they should see this.

Pepper can see what her husband is thinking before he even speaks. "don't you dare think of trying to send us away. This is about Peter."

Tony knows he won't win the argument he just hopes it isn't a mistake. "FRIDAY got an email a few minutes ago containing several videos. She only watched the first one and can't watch the rest."

That surprised the rest of the room. And made them even more worried.

Tony walks up to the computer in the room and pulls up the email. Before he clicks on the video he says. "I don't need to tell you that if this is bad for FRIDAY then it's bad. Last chance for any of you to leave. I would if I could." He added the last part quietly to himself.

"Tony, play it. We have to know." He almost said it can't be worse than they are thinking or fearing, but it can be.

The video starts and they see Romanoff's doppelganger walk into view and then walks over showing Peter. Several in the room gasp at seeing Peter in the state he's in. He's naked and shivering, soon they hear 'Romanoff' talking to Peter and the sound of the crowbar causes May and Pepper as well as Bruce looking green, to leave the room, in a rush the two women go puke in the bathroom. The second break causes Sam to have to leave as well.

He isn't ashamed to admit that this kind of stuff is beyond him.

Not long after the different torture methods are started, both Tony and Steve have to leave as well.

Only Natasha and Bucky stay to watch the whole video.

Natasha locked her feeling away and watched it with as critical an eye as possible. Even then some of the things that were said in her voice, it will haunt her.

Bucky did the same thing; he locked his emotions away.

After the first one is done. He turns to her, "You shouldn't watch them. I will watch them to know what's going on."

"I have to, I need to know…"

"No, you are torturing yourself. That is why she sent the videos to get under your… our skin. Don't let her win this."

"I should have let him come with us. It's my fault he's going through this…"

"No, it is that bitch's fault nobody else's." Bucky sighs, "we'll watch the next one but if it's more of the same then I'll watch the rest only to see if I can find anything that will lead us to her."

Bucky starts the next one. This one show it to be nighttime. When Yelena step over to Peter and starts to treat the wounds and tell him about how she has to be careful or Romanoff would catch her.

Natasha figured out the plan right away. "that fucking bitch. She's trying to destroy his memories of me. How did she figure out my relationship with him?" They picked up on what 'Romanoff' had said. They had seen Yelena touch the wedding ring several times.

When the second video finished Bucky told her, "okay so I'm going to watch them. I'll make notes if I find anything."

Bucky moves over to the computer and shuts it off. "FRIDAY, send the videos to my tablet, my eyes only."

"Of course, sergeant Barnes." FRIDAY is relieved of all the people in the tower he is the one best to watch it.

Plus, with it out of the mainframe it will make it less likely that Karen will come across it.

Natasha feels like she should stop him, but he's right Belova only sent these to hurt her. To make her do something reckless.

She gets up and her legs shake.

As Natasha steps out of the room, Bucky quietly says, "FRIDAY, will you have Pepper and May find her? Natasha shouldn't be alone right now."

"Already done."

Bucky takes a deep breath, just because he's the best person to watch them doesn't make it any easier. Peter has become his little brother.

He enjoys training with him and teaching him Russian, he still recalls the first time he saw the effect his teaching Peter, Natasha's native tongue had on her.

He said something simple, but her whole face lite up.

Bucky holds onto those happy memories as he starts the next video.

By the time he has gone through them once he has never felt so unclean. He goes to take a long hot shower; a few tears fall as he does. No matter what happens he's afraid of what they will find.

He spends an hour meditating getting his head right.

Later in the evening he has everyone meet him in the conference room.

When he walks in all eyes are on him. He walks to the head of the table. "okay so her plan seems to be to destroy Natasha's memories in Peter's mind, while showing up at night to treat his wounds and feed him, being the good guy. She also seems to be trying to replace you in his mind she hasn't been shy about how much she likes how he looks. Which leads me to the good news, he's not falling for it. All her advances are being rebuffed. And it's frustrating her. My guess is she doesn't know about his enhanced senses so despite looking and sounding like…" he doesn't say Natasha's name, but they all know, "his senses can tell it's the same person. Plus, we don't fully understand the bond, but I wouldn't be surprised if he knows it's not you because of the bond as well."

He pauses to let it sink in.

"I did not see Maximoff on the screen at all, but Belova mentioned the 'mutant' a time or two and Peter seems to notice. This leads me to my question. What happened to Maximoff, after you teamed up?"

Steve answered, "we were going to take her in make her an avenger eventually, but a lot of us were not comfortable with what she did. SHIELD came and said they would train her in the use of her powers. Truthfully, we… I failed to check on her, especially after we found out about hydra having hidden inside of SHIELD, after we found out the other day that she was involved I tried to find out what happened. She was sent back to hydra. Four months ago, the base we raided had been housing her, but she escaped in the confusion. Why?"

Bucky nodding says, "Belova injects Peter with something every day. It looks like the power suppressing drug hydra used on those with powers, and I'm assuming she would have some conditioning done to her to control her. She's too powerful otherwise. If she's not a willing participant, then we might have a potential ally. Belova is following the standard playbook, from what I recall she wasn't one to be creative. The methods she's using on Peter are straight out of the red room book."

"That's all well and good but did you find anything that would help us find him?" tony said he's frustrated, just like the rest.

Bucky doesn't take offense; he feels the same way. He takes a deep sigh, "unfortunately I can't hear any background noise or see anything to suggest a location. If I have access to a media bay with equipment, I might be able to isolate the audio and see if anything comes up."

Pepper speaks "we have one I'll make sure you have access to it."

"Anything else?" Natasha asks.

"At the moment no, just remember that yes, this is bad, but he is still alive, and her goal isn't Peter, but Natasha so don't lose hope."

Clint speaks for the first time, "Wanda will help him. I got to know her pretty well. If she can break the conditioning, she will want to help him. Now that I think about it, Peter is a lot like her brother."

"That's a pretty big if. But in hope you're right." Tony said.

The team leave the room. Natasha goes to the apartment to talk to FRIDAY privately.

Earlier she asked how FRIDAY got the email. "FRIDAY please pull up a map of the area around the internet hub show me where the traffic cameras are."

If she can figure out the direction the van traveled, maybe she can narrow down the area even more. Then it would be easier to find any buildings that are empty.

She studies the map and she's thankful about the increased security around potential targets like the internet hub, there are more traffic cameras then most other areas.

She spots a few possible places the van could go without a camera seeing it. "FRIDAY send these routes to my helmet HUD." She touched a couple of the streets she wants to check out.

"Done, should I alert the rest of the team?"

"not yet, I want to see if anything sticks out before we pull them off some important."

Natasha heads out of the garage the closest route on her helmet display.

She spends hours driving along the routes but can't see anything of note.

"Agent Romanoff, Mrs. Boss as requested you come back."

Natasha in a show of frustration slams her fist on the gas tank. But knowing she can't do anymore tonight she heads home to get a few restless hours of sleep.

* * *

Yelena is starting to get bored of torturing Parker, he rarely screams, most of the time the look he gives her almost unnerves her.

While Wanda is doing what she's told, a voice speaks to her

~Wanda~

~Wanda~

She looks up to see the man… Parker looking at her.

~Why are you helping her, I can see you are a good person.~

~Why haven't you broken the conditioning they put on you?~

That surprised her. She didn't have any conditioning, did she? She knows what it is, having seen others in hydra with the dreaded code-words to shut them down or activate them. It always terrified her to not have control of herself.

~My friend Bucky had conditioning… brainwashing, and you are more powerful then him.~

Peter stopped because the pain was getting to him. He had been paying attention to the woman. It took a few days, but the drugs are not as effective. They are still blocking his abilities including his healing, but his senses still work. He picked up on the woman, Belova's dislike for Wanda.

~She tells you that you're tired and need to go to bed that is your shutdown words.~

Wanda thinks back, she has to work to keep her face neutral, her memories stop when the words start.

Peter shows Wanda the memory of what happens when Belova says the words. As well as the words she uses when she thinks Peter can't hear her. He had watched when Belova did it to Wanda in front of him.

Wanda looks inside and sees the conditioning. It will take time for her to remove it.

Peter can see that Belova is looking at Wanda now.

~Wanda pay attention, or she will shut you done.~

Wanda scans Belova to see what she asked. she did it without thinking, something she had been conditioned to not do.

"I was not able to get anything more. I'm sorry."

Belova can see the conditioning is wearing off. She needs to reset her. "Wanda yo… ~Wanda listen to my voice, don't pay attention to her…~ get some sleep."

"Yes." Wanda said monotone and turns to walkout of the room.

Peter works to keep the despair from showing. He's pretty sure he couldn't keep her from being shut down.

He turns to look at the woman who looks and sounds like his beloved wife, but she her scent doesn't match.

Unfortunately, it gets hard to remember that, the drugs and the pain is messing with his mind. The constant pain of his arm and legs means he can't get any kind of restful sleep, every time he nods off the pain or the woman wake him up.

Yelena looks at Parker, he's much more aware today, almost too much. She needs him to be aware so she can get information, but too much awareness means the drug is wearing off and his powers could come back.

She breaks the staring contest first by going to get more of the drug. She jams the needle hard in his neck and takes pleasure in watching him wince she plunges the drugs into him.

"Belova… you won't… win…" Peter whispered as the drugs take effect.

Yelena heard him and decided that she won't be able to turn the man, that damn bond is to strong. She will stop coming to him at night but keep up the torture and questioning during the day.

She has decided that the gloves are coming off, she will get the information that she can, until he's dead.

Then she will send the body to the avenger's tower and wait until Romanoff comes after her, in her rage, then she can strike.

Yelena walks silently into Wanda's room and speaks the words to refresh the conditioning.

Then she feels tired she heads to bed.

Two hours later Wanda opens her eyes, she had hidden her hand under the covers to block her light when she probed Belova's mind.

She saw what the woman had made her do. She feels sick to her stomach.

She's thankful the code words didn't work because she wasn't shut down.

She spends the rest of the night looking inward to remove the conditioning. It was hard and very painful, they put in mental traps to keep her from doing just this, but after a long mental battle she has most of the words removed.

She passes out in exhaustion. Early in the morning, she will need to help the man that help to free her… later after she rests.

Yelena wakes up and putting on disguise now just to screw with the man instead of trying to win him over.

She wants his last memories to be of the woman he loves killing him.

She turns the camera on as she walks by and grabs him by the hair slamming his head against the wall. Then she takes a breath she can't kill him yet; she wants to see if she can get any more information out of him first.

She decides to take the emotional route this time. She spends all morning telling him how his parents didn't love him. How he kills everyone he's ever loved. How she's glad she never loved him so his curse will not get her, and how glad she is to be leaving, how her new lovers… both of them are much better in bed then he ever was.

She did research on Peter Parker's history, part of the training widows go through is mental torture how to break someone with words.

She puts all those skills to work.

Finally, she gets frustrated the man is hardly reacting. She can tell that some of it is hitting based on the way he reacts.

Finally, she goes to get the mutant. She finds her just now waking up groggy. Yelena takes a deep breath to keep from lashing out. She still needs the mutant for now. "Child, we need to get more information. I know your tired, but I need you."

Wanda gets ready for the day. Moving quickly, she can feel something different in the air.

* * *

FRIDAY alerts Natasha, "Agent Romanoff you're needed up in the conference room right away."

Natasha quickly moves to get dressed. She's up in the room in record time.

Tony is there looking like he didn't get any sleep. "what is it?" she demands.

"Wait just a few minutes let everyone get here. We will need the team."

"You found him, tell me, I need to go NOW!"

"No, we are going to do this the right way. I want him back just as badly as you do. Nat please… trust me, I know this is hard but give us a few minutes." Tony said.

"five minutes." Is all she will give him.

"FRIDAY you heard her, let the rest know to hurry up or deal with a very unhappy widow." Tony tried for humor, but this week has been hard on all of them.

Less than two minutes later most of the team showed up.

Tony deemed it good enough. "Okay, Nat had the right idea, we took the routes the van could have used to escape detection and we searched for empty buildings that seem to be using power. I tasked the satellite to search the buildings we found 21 buildings. Using the data, we have eliminated 18 of them, right away. Of the four left, three have attached garages, and two of those are in a mostly deserted area."

FRIDAY pulled up the satellite image of the two most likely buildings. "these two are isolated, with a basement, and an attached garage. Both have only been vacant a short time, so they are still habitable, and both are using power. More interestingly several bodies were recently discovered not to far away from them. All able-bodied men who somehow died from internal damage with no external wounds."

Natasha springs to her feet, "show me everything you have on both buildings."

FRIDAY puts up the list of previous owners, dimensions, building material, anything she can think of.

Natasha walks up to brush her hand on one image then the other. Something inside her says the first one. "We hit this one first."

"Are you sure, because as close as they are, if we're wrong, she will likely hear us and activate any contingency plans she might have.

They don't need to say it likely includes killing Peter and escaping.

Natasha closes her eyes and reaches for her beloved husband through the bond once more. "this one."

"Okay you heard the lady, suit up we're leaving ASAP. One of our own has been in enemy hands for too long." Steve said getting up to get his suit on.

"Bruce have you finished synthesizing the drug we developed?" tony asked.

"Drug?" Natasha asked

"Yeah ever since Barnes mentioned the power suppressing drug of hydra we've been working on an antidote; we know Peter is powerless including his healing so the sooner we can get that started the better it will be."

"yeah just got a vial done this afternoon, I haven't had a chance to test it, but it should be safe, worse case it won't do anything." Bruce said looking as worn out as Tony

Natasha will hug them both when her husband is back safe. She hurries out of the room to get ready.

The impulse to sneak down to the garage and go alone is strong but she is smart enough to know she needs the team. They know how important this mission is, they take care of their own.

She has her uniform on in record time along with her widow bites, she will have to take that other Romanoff up sometime after this to have the widow's kiss added.

She forgot about it in all the craziness.

She checks her weapons. No tranqs, she loads live rounds. Belova has earned no quarter… no mercy.

Save for a quick death.

She arrives at the jet the same time as Bucky and Clint. They have been taking losing Peter almost as hard has she has.

Steve and Sam arrive shortly after. "Start it up, Tony is air support and Bruce is staying behind and working with Dr. Cho to prepping the med bay just in case. Sam is medic."

Clint and Bucky are in the pilot and co-pilot seat. Natasha plans to be the first off.

As they take off, Natasha brushes her bond and thinks 'Hold on baby, we're coming. Please hold on.'

* * *

Wanda is growing more concerned; Yelena is less and less concerned about Peter's health.

Yelena goes to grab the syringe and inject the drug.

Peter glances up to see Wanda make a silent move with her hand he sees a faint red glow behind her back.

Yelena having injected the drug starts to ask questions. She demands answers when they don't come, she gets more aggressive with her pain. She decides to see if the crowbar will loosen his tongue.

"Look if you don't give me what I want to know… what I did to you before, will be love taps compared to what I do to you now."

Peter can see how far gone she is by her eyes. He starts to break his thumbs to get out of the cuffs. Wanda was able to make it seem to Yelena that she injects Peter with the drug.

So, while he's still powerless, he's much more aware. As the drug continues to wear off.

Yelena only sees the lack of response as a sign he doesn't care anymore, "So you want to die, well who am I do deny a dying man his wish, don't worry your precious whore wife will be joining you soon in whatever afterlife you believe in."

She swings with all her might, but her arm is stopped. In surprise she looks up to see her arm surrounded in a red mist.

"No, you will not kill him." Wanda said her voice low and her eyes glowing red.

Peter wants to cheer, but he doesn't need his Spidey-sense to know that the danger isn't past, Belova is to calm.

Yelena looks back and with narrowed dangerous eyes she utters to two German words "Hexe schlafen." (witch sleep)

Wanda dropped passed out.

It is a last resort fail-safe put in by hydra in case she found the conditioning; this was buried deep.

She turns to put the mutant out of her misery.

Peter is able to break both thumbs and starts to pull them out of the cuffs as frantically as possible he knows Yelena is intent on killing Wanda then him.

"Hey bitch, fuck you!" Peter says before she can move out of range.

Peter stops trying to get his hands free momentarily as he swings his legs up to kick the woman as hard as he can. As she turns back to Peter.

He almost passes out in pain from his arm and both legs.

Belova flies across the room away from Wanda but is only momentarily dazed. She gets up her face contorted in rage.

"Just for that… I'm going to kill the mutant first, then I'm going to kill you slowly with as much pain as I can inflict."

Peter who had resumed trying to get his hands out of the cuffs, feels one of his hands gets out, as Yelena walks over to the table where she keeps her handgun.

She plans on a quick bullet to the head of the mutant.

Then she's going to inflict maximum pain on the other source of irritation in the room by putting at least one round in each of his elbows and kneecaps.

Peter rips the other hand out, as Yelena bring the weapon to aim at Wanda.

He yells as he uses adrenaline and what little power, he can access to leap at her, she quickly turns to shot him.

He feels the white-hot pain but ignores it to reach her. He leads with his fist, unfortunately it is of the arm that is damaged so when he connects it drives the pain up his spine.

He takes his free hand to grab the wrist that her handgun is still in, to make her drop it and aim it away from him and Wanda, he squeezes until he hears a crunch and the firearm drops from her lifeless hand as he broke her wrist bones.

She howls in rage, she takes her other hand and punches him as hard as she can in the face, breaking his nose.

He lands hard on the ground, his hand touches a metal bar, he instinctively grabs it and as Yelena has her leg raised to stomp on his already damaged femur, he grabs her leg and pulls her down, as he swings the crowbar up.

The sickening crunch reverberates in his ears as the force of the swing causes the neck to separate from the spinal cord.

Yelena Belova is dead before the body hits the floor.

Peter drops the crowbar and once he realizes what happened he pukes, barely turning to the side fast enough.

The wig has long since come off, but the mask is partially still on, so he's seeing a distorted blond version of his beloved wife with her lifeless eyes open.

Suddenly he needs to remove the mask, he can't let this be what haunts him. He drags himself over to the body and tears the mask off, throwing it away.

Then he lays back, he just needs to rest a few minutes then he'll try to get help… he just needs to rest his eyes. He doesn't feel the blood pooling around him from the gunshot wound.

He's starting to feel his bond more clearly, with a soft smile he brushes it three times before he passes out.

The unflinching eye of the camera well back from the action still recording everything that happened. Yelena never shut it off.

A sudden shift in the air pressure signifies a person has appeared. Julia had just been told by the master weaver that Peter's presence has returned to the web. She immediately shows up, not sure what to expect.

The sight is worse than she feared, Peter looks like roadkill, and he's bleeding, but what is worse is the blood is flow has slowed meaning he's lost to much.

She quickly puts her old combat training to use and checks him first he's pulse is there, but only barely. She doesn't need to check the blond woman. Maximoff looks like she's passed out.

She notices the camera and walks over to shut it off. No matter what happens now, this should not be filmed.

She is going to go get the avengers when she looks up, the master weaver shows her what's about to happen.

She vanishes from the room again. Looking up the stairs.

* * *

The quinjet lands in stealth mode, a short distance away.

Natasha is the first off, as Steve is shortly behind her. Tony is hovering above doing scans. "I'm seeing four heat signatures, but… only one seems to be moving.

Natasha knows in her heart and the bond that her husband is here. Suddenly she stops, and gasps.

"What is it Natasha?" Steve asks.

"It's Peter, I felt him faintly in the bond. He… he has to be here." Natasha said, allowing the utter relieve at having prove he's alive, and connects to her though their bond.

It made them both forget to be careful.

Steve the first to the back door is about to kick the door in with his shield raised, the need to get to his teammate… his family is overriding his instincts.

"STOP!" Julia suddenly appears next to them.

The whole team now hot on Steve's heels stop and all of them except Natasha raise their weapons at the newcomer until they recognize her.

"Julia?" Natasha asks, she sees the blood that Julia got on her when she checked Peter. Natasha suddenly realizes the bond is growing weak.

"She has the door booby trapped if you kicked it open, the explosion would have killed everyone."

"Tony I need a scan on the door now!" Steve says as he backs off.

"No time, Stark I need you to burn a hole right here to sever the cable. Peter is downstairs dying. I'm going to get help." Julia points to a spot near the top of the door then she disappears.

Tony doesn't waste anytime as FRIDAY is scanning to see the dead man's switch to the explosives, he burns the cable and gently opens the door to remove the trigger.

FRIDAY does a full scan as he's doing that, finding no more traps, "All clear."

Natasha rushes past him, her weapon at the ready. She swiftly moves down the stairs and stops, the scene before her will haunt her dreams for a long time.

Her beloved husband is laying in a pool of his blood, he's almost unrecognizable. Belova is near him her head at an angle that isn't normally possible. Her lifeless eyes are still open, Maximoff looks like someone cut her strings and she just dropped.

Natasha rushes to her husband's side, the tears already falling. She fears the worse, she gently picks up his head to cradle him. "Sam…"

Sam swears softly and rips off the medical bag getting bandages to try and stop the bleeding.

"He's lost to much blood; we need to get him back right now!" He takes the prepped syringe with the antidote, and hoping against hope he injects it into Peter.

Someone handed Natasha the blanket that was on the table to cover Peter.

Before they can do anything else, Julia and another Parker arrive by portal. The team reacts until they see who it is.

"Oh god." Peter from 575 softly says. Julia had grabbed him while he was patrolling and only told him that Peter needs help.

Julia having seen what they need to do says. "Let Peter take him; we will get him to your tower faster than you can."

Peter doesn't wait they are holding the portal open. He rushes over to gently but quickly pick up his brother. "Come on Natasha." he says knowing she will need to be there.

Steve says, "Go on Nat we'll take care of things here."

"Where is your watch?" Peter asks

"Our bedroom."

"Good, Stark tell your med team to meet us at the elevators we are going arrive at the tower there and meet them." Peter says.

He doesn't wait for the response as the four walks back through the portal. After the portal closes the sound is deafening.

FRIDAY has already informed the med team of the information and what information she scanned of Peter's injures.

The team that's left behind, are each praying, hoping for a miracle


End file.
